


十夜谈

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	1. 序章

序章。

你没有如期归来，便是离别的意义。  
=  
所有人都说，Asgard的Thor是个好王，他爱民，勤政，从不贪图酒色。自从取得了那场可怕战争的胜利后，他就带领着Asgard人民在中庭重铸家园。他凡事亲力亲为，对待任何人都温和有礼，短短一年时间就把满目疮痍打理的井井有条。  
所有人都说Asgard的Thor是个悲惨的家伙。他所珍爱之物皆消亡，他所珍重之人也皆离他而去，偌大的天地间竟只剩他孤零零的一个人，再无一星半点与这个世界的联系，仿佛是一个随时可以被命运遗忘的角色。  
Asgard的人民很久没有见到他们的王笑了，尽管他是如此的贤明。新生的孩子们总以为他们的王天生就是如此，永远认真，永远严肃，只有Asgard的老人们才清楚，现在坐在皇位上日理万机的那个人在千百年的时光里也曾是一个天真到有些莽撞的小王子，永远微笑，永远光芒四射。  
他本该永远如此，直到那场可怕的战争结束。  
=  
一年前，他们想尽了一切办法终于打败了Thanos。那注定是一场艰苦卓绝的战争，但所幸一切都值得。失去Thanos控制的灵魂宝石释放出那些湮灭成灰的灵魂，整个九界迎来了一场盛大的狂欢，亲人回到亲人身边，爱人回到了爱人身边。倘若你穿行于星际，那便随处可以看到团聚的欢呼和庆祝的彩灯。  
复仇者们也不例外。所有人都在焦急地等候着，等候着属于自己的那个人的归来。第一个回来的是Peter，这个活泼的高中生脚才刚沾地就风一般的冲向了在一旁等候多时的Tony Stark，生生是把这个还算得上强壮的成年人扑地往后退了两步，从战争开始就没怎么掉过眼泪的钢铁人也因为这个拥抱红了眼眶。  
第二个回来的是Barnes。这个总让人感觉有些凶巴巴的男人在面对Steve张开双臂的怀抱时脸上终于露出了微笑。两个共同经历过许多的男人拥抱在了一起，引得在场的人一片唏嘘。  
再后来，那些消失的英雄们都回来了。这些相爱的人们拥抱在了一起，互相倾诉着这段时间的思念和爱慕。他们拥抱着、亲吻着、哭诉着、欢笑着，像所有普通人那样宣泄着自己的感情。  
除了Thor。或许当时的场面有些尴尬，这个金发大个子固执地站在庆祝的人中间等着什么。或许是因为他太高了，或许是因为他耀眼的金发，又或许是因为他的只身一人与周围众人格格不入，但不管怎样，他还是坚持站在那里，等待着属于他的那个人回来。  
最后一个回来的是Dr.Strange。他刚落地就看见了站在人群中那个望眼欲穿的大个子。他突然有些于心不忍，但他必须告诉这个苦等的大个子真相。  
Dr.strange穿过人群，走向Thor，显然Thor也看见了他。不知道为什么，一种不安感攀上了他的心，并且随着Dr.strange越来越近的步伐变得愈发的强烈，他能清楚地感受到他的心跳，在胸腔里，在胳膊上，在脑子中，他的心脏疯狂的跳动，伴随着Dr.strange的脚步，他突然产生一种想要逃亡的冲动。  
但最终他还是定住了，因为他听见了Dr.strange的话。这句话比世界上最恶毒的诅咒还要残忍，无论他逃到天涯海角，都无法躲避。  
他说：  
“我很抱歉，但是Thor，你可能要失望了。”  
=  
后来根据Asgard的人民回忆，他们从来没见过这么失魂落魄的王，他的金发不再耀眼，他那如同碧海的眸子上布满血丝，他那英俊的脸庞上写满了痛苦与迷茫。没有人知道他们的王怎么了，所有的关心被他们的王关在门外，众人只好胡乱地猜测着。  
Thor一回到重建的Asgard就将自己关进了寝宫。他不想见任何人，他感觉他随时可能在下一秒崩溃，但Asgard还尚未完工，人民需要一个能带领他们走出困境的领袖，Thor知道这有多么重要。但他几乎无法再控制住自己的情绪了，Dr.strange的话像一把钝刀，一刀一刀地割在他心上，凌迟着他，折磨着他，不肯给他个痛快的死亡。  
“我很抱歉，但是Thor，你可能要失望了。灵魂宝石所能带回来的，只有那些死于Thanos响指下的人，关于你弟弟…我真的很抱歉…”  
Thor不记得自己是怎么回来的，他甚至觉得自己在那一瞬间失忆了，他忘了当时的场景，忘了当时的表情，忘了当时他的答复，但只有这句话不断地在他脑中回响，不断地提醒他这个残酷的事实。  
他的弟弟，那个骗了他无数次的绿眼睛骗子，这次真的回不来了。  
=  
Thor当然崩溃过，但是崩溃之后他又迅速振作起来。他相信他的弟弟，那个诡计多端的小骗子不可能这么轻易地葬送自己，他肯定给自己留了什么后路是尚未被发现的。  
神不像人，是需要休息的。也许是这个想法激励着Thor，才使他没有那么快的倒下。他白天为Asgard的重建而奔忙，夜里则是扎进了他以前厌恶至极的书堆里去寻找那个被遗漏的方法。大家都说Thor像是疯了，但谁都不知道应该怎么劝他，因为大家都清楚，若是将自己换成Thor，估计也会这么做。在这一年时间里，复联的诸位一直陪着Thor尝试那些可能性微乎其微的方法，他们亲眼看着这个大个子眼中的希望被一点一点熄灭。都说苦难各不相通，但那时，复联的诸位似乎多少都感知到了Thor心里的那种绝望。  
一年的时间里，Thor尝试了成百上千种方法企图找回他的弟弟，但无一例外，他这些方法都失败了。后来他终于把所有想到，看到，听说到的办法都试了一遍，他终于死心了。  
Thor在被打击了无数次后终于不情愿地承认了这个事实，他的弟弟，的的确确的，不存在与这个世界了。  
Asgard的孩子们都说他们的王变得更成熟稳重了，但当这话话还未被说出口，他们就被家里的老人捂住了嘴。老人告诉他们，少年不知愁滋味，那怎么是稳重成熟，那分明是哀莫大于心死后的一片荒芜。


	2. 第一夜

从你的名字开始，后来便有了一切。  
=  
通常情况下，时间可以治愈大部分伤痛。但注意，只是大部分，面对某些深可入骨的伤痛时，时间也束手无策，甚至在某些特定的时段，还会加深这样的痛苦，例如，圣诞节。  
从前神是不过圣诞的，他们本身就是神，不必再去信仰另一个与他们有着相同能力的种族。但Asgard搬到中庭以后，难免会入乡随俗，况且过节本身就是一件令人愉悦的事情，经历过家园被毁灭和无限战争的Asgard人民需要这样的调剂。Asgard人民有很强的学习能力，在离圣诞还有十天的日子里，他们学着普通中庭人的样子，处处张灯结彩，每个人都在欢欣鼓舞地为即将到来的节日做准备，连空气中都充满着一股甜蜜的焦糖味儿，那是苹果布丁的味道。  
在确认Loki死亡的一年中，大部分时间里，Thor是可以控制住他的情绪的，Asgard重建带来的繁忙的工作侵占了他的生活，整日的繁忙挤走了他的悲伤和怀念。但在这个本应阖家团圆的节日前夕，他却无论如何都控制不住他的悲伤。  
Thor的宫殿里空无一人，侍卫和仆人们早早地向他告了假。Thor是个体贴的王，他理解在辛劳一整年后那种想要迫切与家人团聚，分享一年的快乐与欢愉的心情，他很快就批了假。侍卫和仆从们三三两两地收拾着东西，欢声笑语的结伴走出了宫殿。临走前，大家还不忘祝福他们仁慈的新王能拥有一个美好的新年。  
“祝您新的一年能有个好开端。”  
“谢谢，也祝福你们能有一个美好的假期。”  
当Thor处理完最后一点公务时，天已经完全黑下来了，面对着空无一人的房间，Thor突然感到了一种无端端的心酸，他感受到了他内心的思念在此刻攀至顶峰，他是如此思念他的家人，他思念Odin，思念Frigga，思念Loki。特别是Loki，喔，那个绿眼睛的小骗子，骗他骗的好惨。  
“I assure you.Brother.”  
“The sun will shine on us again.”  
Loki的预言是对的，但Loki的预言也是错的。太阳的确重新照耀了Asgard，但是却只照亮了Thor一个人。  
冬季的夜空虽然漆黑但每颗星辰都透亮，街上只剩寥寥行人快速奔走着，口鼻间吞吐的气息在冬夜变成了一团白气。家家户户都点亮了暖色的灯光，袅袅的炊烟从屋顶的烟囱冒出，似乎可以闻到饭菜的香味。Thor突然想起从前的Asgard也会有这样的节日，不同的是他们庆祝的是丰收。在那天，对孩子们严格到有些苛刻的Odin会破例对孩子们放松要求，他和Loki在那天可以一觉睡到中午，醒来就可以得到Frigga的吻和她亲手制作的布丁，那是Loki的最爱，Frigga更偏爱小儿子，每次都偷偷给Loki多做一个。再后来，他们长大了一点，Odin准许他们参加晚上的庆典，庆典上的麦子酒对Thor有着致命的吸引力，他一直都觉得那酒里有阳光的味道。Thor到现在都还记得他第一次参加庆典时因为喝了太多的麦子酒而醉的一塌糊涂，害怕被惩罚的Loki不敢去找Odin和Frigga，只好守了Thor一夜。第二天才清醒过来的Thor愧疚地看着被冻了一夜的弟弟，他把Loki抱在怀里暖了好久，而性格向来别扭的Loki也难得乖巧，窝在他怀里一动不动。  
后来，Loki知道了他是被领养来的事实，兄弟二人的关系迅速降至冰点，小时候那般亲密仿佛只是昨日的梦境。Thor不是没想过亲近Loki，只是Loki封闭了自己的心，不允许任何人的靠近。尚且年轻气盛的Thor在受了几次打击之后也不愿再尝试接近Loki，两人的关系再无缓和。  
Thor一直以为Loki是恨着他的，因为Odin那不公正的待遇。直至无限战争那日，他的头被Thanos紧紧地捏着，他以为自己这下肯定是活不成了，他原以为Loki肯定会对他的痛苦视而不见，甚至欢喜鼓舞，但他错了，他仅剩的那只眼分明地捕捉到了Loki眼眸中的恐惧和不舍…  
Loki，他的弟弟，在最后那一刹那到底在恐惧些什么，到底在不舍些什么。随着那把藏在背后的小刀祭出，Thor永远失去了得到答案的机会。  
=  
Thor Odinson畏惧睡眠。从无限战争结束后，他就患上了这个毛病。每当他闭眼无穷无尽的黑暗就会欺身而来，把他紧紧锁住，像是一个这辈子都逃不出去的牢笼。那是一场噩梦的初始，但已然令人窒息，更不要说后来的了。没人知道Thor梦见了什么，他从来没对任何人诉说过他的梦境，连他自己都不愿意去回忆梦里的事情。无数次从淋漓的汗水和起伏的胸膛中惊醒的Thor开始他彻夜的失眠和思念。再后来他为了逃避这样绝望的酷刑开始逃避睡眠。  
但今夜，Thor决定尝试睡眠，明日的会议需要他有一个良好的精神面貌。他躺在了他寝宫的大床上，盖上了被子。丝绸做的寝具让Thor感到寒冷，他调整了一下自己的姿势，闭上了眼睛。  
黑暗包裹住了Thor，他默默祈祷，愿今夜噩梦不会降临。  
=  
今夜的Thor并没有被无际的黑暗包裹，取而代之的是，他觉得自己掉进一潭深渊，逼真的窒息感几乎要杀了他。Thor在混沌中努力睁开了眼，然而撞进眼的只有一团墨绿，Thor拼命挣扎，但即便他使出全力，他仍没有半点可以挣脱的迹象，反而那股要了命的窒息感变得更强烈。  
或许今夜的梦是一片墨绿的沼泽，Thor这么想。  
“Thor Odinson.”  
一个仿佛从数亿光年外传来的声音在Thor耳边响起，Thor扭过头，却发现身边空无一人。  
“你是谁！”  
困境激起了Thor作为战士的斗志，尽管他此刻深陷泥淖，无法脱身，他仍尝试用声音引出那声音的主人。  
“汝所寻之人不在生界也未入轮回。”  
声音的主人忽略了Thor的问题与挑衅，继续用他那空灵到可怕的声音说道。  
听到这句话的Thor安静下来，他迫切地想要知道寻回Loki的方法。  
“其灵魂裂为十片，汝需穿越时空将其寻回。”  
“切记要在白昼来临之前将其收复，否则汝所寻之人定将灰飞烟灭。”  
话音落罢，Thor还想仔细询问，但他还未来得及张口，一个强大到可以将他灵肉分离的力量贯穿了他整个身体。很快的，Thor的神使便开始模糊起来。  
=  
当Thor再次醒来的时候，是在节日庆典上。庆典应该举行了有一会儿了，参加的诸位已经醉了大半，横七竖八地躺在地上，空气里弥漫着麦子酒醉人的香气。  
Thor很快就意识到他回到了从前的Asgard，那片永远四季如春，永远繁花似锦的土地。Thor是如此热爱他的故土，但此刻他来不及怀念，他记着梦中人的嘱托，他要在天亮之际寻回Loki的灵魂碎片。  
Thor翻身起来，他的头还有些晕，不知是因为刚刚的灵肉分离还是因为因为喝多了佳酿，他站了起来，晃了晃脑袋，企图把那种昏沉的感觉甩出大脑。约莫是长期以来的独眼视物，突然拥有健全双眼的Thor甚至感到有一丝不习惯，但他很快就因为找到了Loki而忽视了这种不适。  
Loki坐在离Thor不远的角落里，双腿屈起，双手架在两膝上，整个人缩成了一团，看上去像一只幼猫。Thor来到了兄弟二人第一次参加节日庆典的那天夜里，Thor烂醉如泥，Loki在他旁边照顾了他一整夜。如果按照那时的时间段来发展，Thor此刻应该躺在地上昏睡不醒，而此刻的Thor却是清醒的，他突然很好奇，在他醉酒的这段时间里，Loki都干了些什么。  
Thor站在不远处耐心地看着Loki。Loki在发呆，沉溺在自己思维之海中的他并没有注意到Thor这边的状况。远处的篝火照亮了Loki，把他的影子拖得好长。Thor惊奇地发现，这个时间段本该天真的弟弟脸上却写满了不符合年龄的悲伤，那双比世间最好的祖母绿还要美丽的眼此刻却填满了忧郁。  
为什么Loki看起来是这么的不快乐？  
Thor突然觉得他对Loki一无所知。他对Loki所有的印象或许都只来自他的想象和杜撰，就像他不知道为何Loki在生命的最后时刻展现出的恐惧和不舍一样，他现在同样不清楚Loki的悲伤和抑郁。  
Thor向Loki走了过去，他的步子很大，走的又急，三两步就凑到了Loki身边，刚反应过来的Loki甚至没有收拾好他的悲伤。  
“嘿，bro，你醒了。”  
到底还是Loki先开了口，这个小骗子很快就换了张笑脸，仿佛刚刚那个浑身上下都充满低气压的人根本不是他。  
“Loki，发生了什么？”  
Thor解开了自己的披风，小心地裹住了Loki，然后他在Loki身边找了个位子，坐了下来。  
Loki没有接Thor的话，他看上去有些不习惯，不停挣扎着想要解开裹在他身上的披风。  
“穿着，夜里凉。还有，回答我刚刚的问题。”  
Thor捉住了Loki不停乱动的胳膊，又把裹着Loki的披风紧了紧。  
“没什么的大不了的，只不过是你喝多了酒……”  
见脱披风无望的Loki放弃了挣扎，低头心不在焉地回答着Thor的问题。然而他话音未落就被Thor打断，显然，被Loki骗过无数次的Thor根本不吃Loki这套。  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
Thor的话带上了些威胁的语气，Loki惊讶地抬起头看向Thor，远处跳动的篝火映在Loki的瞳仁里，闪烁着堪比夜空的星星。Thor突然有些后悔，他本来就是来找回Loki破碎的灵魂，态度还这么差的话，万一Loki的灵魂不愿跟他离开该怎么办…  
但Loki没有给他这么多时间去思考，那如山中细流般悦耳的声音在Thor的耳边响起：  
“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话。我不喜欢你的朋友，他们嘲笑我的魔法只是糊弄人的小把戏。”  
Thor征住了，他知道Asgard尚武，他也知道皇宫里的大部分人都看不起Loki的魔法，但碍于他是王子的面上一直没说。但Thor从来都没觉得Loki的魔法是小把戏，他知道Loki的魔法来自母亲，他也坚信Loki会成为九界最杰出的法师，关于这一点，Thor从来没有怀疑过，从Loki开始学习魔法那一天起他就这样坚信，时至今日仍没有过动摇。  
其实在过去的年月里，不是没有人嘲讽过Loki的魔法，那是两个只有肌肉没有大脑的侍卫，在一次醉酒后的吹牛里谈到的。那时的Thor还只是个王子，他与Loki的关系也还没有降至冰点，他仍然记得他香香软软的小弟弟抽泣着跑进他怀里的样子。那是Thor第一次发那么大的火，他对那两个醉酒的侍卫施下了极重的惩罚，连Frigga的规劝都没了效果。  
“没人能欺负Loki！没有人！”  
那日Thor站在殿堂上愤怒地咆哮，那两个犯了事的侍卫跪在底下瑟瑟发抖，Frigga在旁忧心忡忡地看着一切。最后还是Loki，迈着还不太稳的小步子，脸上还带着未干的泪痕，跌跌撞撞地扑向Thor，贴在他耳朵上告诉他他已经原谅了那两个侍卫。唯有这样，Thor才肯罢休。  
神的生命是如此漫长，在他们这样漫长的生命里，Thor一直在尽己所能的去保护Loki，即使在他们关系降至冰点后，Thor也不允许有任何人污蔑他的弟弟。然而，纵使强大如Thor，也有护不住的地方。Loki，他亲爱的弟弟，如今在他的眼皮底下受到了伤害，但他却丝毫没有察觉。  
过长时间的沉默让气氛变得有些尴尬。Loki又低下了头，小声地说道：  
“别担心，我已经用魔法教训过他们了。我知道他们都觉得魔法是精灵们糊弄人的小把戏，如果你也这样觉得，我不会怪你的…”  
“不，不是这样的！”  
Thor的声音突然变得很激动，他不自觉地嚷了起来，手也抓住了Loki的胳膊。Thor突然地回答把Loki吓了一跳，他像是受惊的小动物一样，不自觉地往后缩了一下。似乎也觉得刚刚的情绪过于激动，Thor停了一下，深吸了一口气，放柔了声音，继续说道：  
“Loki，你记着。我从未觉得你的魔法是小把戏，母亲也从未这样觉得，父亲也是。我们所有爱你的人都坚信你一定能成为九界最出色的魔法师。答应我，下次不要再为那样的言论而伤心了好么？”  
“真的？”  
被中伤过太多次的男孩抬起头，想从他兄长那双蔚蓝色的眼睛中找出一丝的敷衍，但他失败了，Thor那双比海还要蓝的眼睛里，装满了坚定的信念。  
“谢谢，bro.”  
Loki收回了目光，转而望向自己的手，那双还有一点婴儿肥的手在不远的将来就会变的修长美丽，骨节分明。  
Thor率先站了起来，他伸出手把还坐在地上的Loki也扶了起来。少年人比肩而立，远处的焰火将二人的影子勾勒得暧昧不清。Thor扭过头，望着他的兄弟，他看着那张素来苍白的脸庞被篝火镀了一层暖黄，而那平日里总是抿地紧紧的唇角也因为他刚刚的话语有了融化的迹象，向上挑起了一个好看的弧度。  
“回家吧。”  
Thor将自己的手伸到了Loki面前，而Loki也难得的和Thor意见一致，他将自己的手放在了Thor干燥温暖的掌心。  
“走吧。”  
伴随着未落的话音，立于Thor身侧的男孩身形愈来愈淡，终究还是化成了碎影和齑粉。不知道发生了什么的Thor慌张地捕捉着他“失而复得”的兄弟。然而这一切就如镜花水月般，终是一场幻影，Thor望着他空无一物的手掌，怀疑着他所做的一切是否不过又是一场梦境、一次徒劳。


	3. 第二夜

请用一支玫瑰纪念我。  
=  
北欧拥有漫长而乏味的冬季。肆虐的寒风、漫长的黑夜以及漫天的飞雪组成了北欧冬季的主旋律。孤独和抑郁在这寒冬中被播种在心脏，生根发芽，阴郁的枝条缓慢地生长，最终包裹了整个心脏。  
Thor醒来的时候，壁炉里的火焰早就熄了，冷空气无孔不入，占据了整个房间。窗外的鹅毛大雪从昨晚就开始下，到今也没有停下来的趋势，新建成的Asgard几乎要被这场雪淹没。  
Thor醒的很早，他并未如往常一样迅速起床，而是一反常态地在床上多躺了一会儿。今日的会议下午才开始，Asgard的建设蒸蒸日上，暂时没有需要他去处理的公务，仆人们都告了假，整个宫殿都安静的出奇。Thor躺在铺着墨绿色丝绸床单的大床上享受这片刻的清闲。他突然感到好奇，不知道拥有冰霜巨人体质的Loki若同他一起来到这片土地上，是否也会觉得寒冷和萧瑟。  
Thor又想起了昨夜的梦，他有些无法分辨梦中所见是为真假。那梦境如此逼真，他甚至能闻到Loki身上散发的酒香，但在他怀里Loki逐渐冰冷下去的体温让他永生难忘。Thor感到一股没由来的烦躁，他的确渴望梦境中的一切是都真实的，但一种恐惧感扼住了Thor的喉咙。Thor在害怕，他害怕这场梦皆为虚空，他害怕梦中一切不过是场空欢喜。Thor很清楚，他承受不住第二次打击。  
Thor起身，柔软的鸭绒被滑到他的精壮腰腹，露出了结实的臂膀和胸膛，他是如此的强壮，甚至室内的冷空气都没给他带来太大的困扰。Thor伸出手，拉开了那个黑胡桃木贴面的小床头柜的抽屉，里面静静地躺着一把刀柄上嵌着一颗祖母绿的小刀。Thor把小刀拿在手里把玩着，这把刀是这么的小，甚至还没有Thor手掌长，金色的刀柄上有几道划痕，看上去有了些年月。这是Thor送给Loki的第一个礼物，在Loki500岁生日之前，他特地去求矮人做的。Thor记得尚且年幼的Loki在打开礼物包装的瞬间，那双漂亮的绿眼睛一下子就被喜悦和激动填满。他的幼弟，紧紧地握着刀柄不肯松手，以至于对其他礼物失了兴趣。  
这把小刀被Loki保护的很好，纵使这么多年过去了，也只有刀柄上的几道很浅的划痕。无限战争之后，Thor并没有留下太多Loki的东西，唯独这把小刀，被Thor珍藏，视若珍宝。Thor把玩着小刀，他的指腹轻轻摩挲着刀柄上的祖母绿，虽然现在这颗珍贵的宝石像死去一般暗淡无光，但Thor记得它最开始的样子。它是Thor特地挑选的，那泛着幽幽绿光的宝石即便是寻遍整个九界也难以见的。  
“这块宝石像弟弟的眼睛。”Thor当时是怀着这样的心挑选的，直到现在，Thor还是这样认为。这块祖母绿发光的样子，像幼时Loki眸底藏匿的星辰，而如今的晦暗，却也依然像极了战争中Loki熄灭的双眼。  
Thor轻握着小刀，沉浸在回忆里，嘴角攀上了一抹自己都没有意识到的苦笑。床头的闹钟不合时宜地响了，惊醒了Thor的幻境。Thor从床上起来，按掉了闹钟，又小心翼翼地将这把“死去多时”的小刀放进抽屉，带上门，走了出去。但若是Thor可以再留心观察一下的话，他就一定可以发现，在他把门关上的一瞬间，那晦暗已久的宝石，突然闪出了一抹绿色的光。  
=  
即便是无限战争结束了，复仇者联盟依然没有被解散，政府要求他们继续观察监测着被留在地球上的这几颗无限宝石的能量。昨日Tony突然来电，邀请Thor来纽约探讨一些关于能量宝石的事宜。  
“吾友，有何要事？”金发神祇走进实验室时，就看见复联诸位一脸凝重地围站在存放灵魂宝石的安全罩前，一旁的能量监测器上显示着几条波动起伏各不相同的线条，表明着能量宝石的能量波动，其中橙色的那条线代表着灵魂宝石，在那几条线中，起伏也是最剧烈的。  
听闻Thor声音的众人回过头，第一个开口的是Banner。  
“Thor，灵魂宝石出现了一些异常的能量波动。我们用了各种方法都无法检测到能量波动的原因…我们对无限宝石的了解太少了，即便翻遍了所有文献也只找到寥寥内容。此番呼叫你，是想问你是否了解更多关于无限宝石的信息。”  
Thor站在原地思考了很久，遗憾地摇了摇头：  
“很抱歉，吾友。吾仅知灵魂宝石拥有可以修改、控制灵魂之力…无限宝石和魔法这一方面，吾弟更加了解…”  
提到Loki，这个金发的大个子一下子就萎靡了下去，Tony上前拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放宽心一点。  
“别太自责，不是你的错。我们会继续对无限宝石进行监测，如果有异样，会在第一时间通知你。”  
不知道Tony的几句安慰到底是在安慰Thor不知晓无限宝石相关事项还是在安慰Thor关于Loki的事，金发神祇也并没有在这方面多做纠结，他点点头，又操纵着神力飞走了。  
=  
再次回到Asgard时，天已经黑透了，雪还没有停，走在尚未冻实的雪地上，可以发出“沙沙”的声响。Thor点燃了炉火，偌大的宫殿里总算有了些声响。房间的温度渐渐地升高，Thor脱去厚重的外袍，坐到床上，柔软的床垫被Thor压地凹陷了下去。  
如果Loki还在的话，他是绝对不会允许自己在穿着外衣的情况下就碰到床的。Loki有轻微的洁癖，如果被他看到自己这样的话，一定会冷嘲热讽一顿再把自己从床上赶下去，Thor这样想着，他的手不自觉地打开了床头柜的抽屉，将存放在里面的小刀拿出来，轻轻把弄着。  
Thor又想到了白日里和Banner的对话，他突然有一个大胆的猜想，会不会灵魂宝石的能量波动又是Loki所预先留下的什么线索呢？然而这个想法又很快被他抛到一边，Loki在他怀里渐渐冰冷的身体和失去焦点的双眼成了Thor永生的噩梦，它们真真切切地提醒着Thor，Loki已经彻底消失，一个已经彻底死亡的人又如何有能力去操控强大的灵魂宝石呢？  
Thor低头看着那把有着精致雕花的金色小刀，他突然觉得镶嵌在刀柄上的那颗宝石较早上的相比似乎恢复了些光彩。Thor摇摇头，把这个发现归结于错觉，或许是他最近太过于疲倦了，亦或许是他太过于思念Loki。  
Thor将小刀小心地放回抽屉，躺到在了床上，准备进入睡眠。经历了昨天，这位战后极度恐惧睡眠的神祇却在此刻那么期待睡眠的降临，因为只有在梦中，他才能见到那位他朝思暮念之人。  
=  
老实说，入梦的过程并不怎么顺利。那种天旋地转和要将身体撕裂的巨大力量贯穿了Thor的整个入睡过程，与之同时出现的，还有前夜里梦中那个空灵诡异的声音，那个声音说：  
“十日之内，需将灵魂碎片寻回，否则所寻之人定将灰飞烟灭，再无往生可能…”  
Thor并未能够全部理解那句话的意思，但是一种焦急感和使命感已经充满了他的大脑。他焦急地在黑暗中挣扎，企图用更快的速度进入彼端的梦境。  
Thor睁开眼睛时，发现他在金宫的藏书库，入眼皆是浩瀚书海。金宫的藏书库是Frigga组织筹建的，里面存放着九界之中所有图书。Frigga爱书，这位来自Vanir的爱神通晓九界之中大部分的文字。Odin政务永远繁忙，Thor又喜热闹，Asgard喜静的小王子从小便由Frigga带着，对于书籍的喜爱自然是超乎寻常的。Thor还记得，金宫的藏书库就是幼年Loki的秘密基地，无论发生了什么，总能在藏书库找到Loki，好几次被Thor气到失语的Loki，最后都泪眼汪汪地被Frigga从藏书库领出来。  
Thor低头看了看自己身上的衣服，盔甲和披风暗示着这大约又是某次从试炼场归来后发生的故事。他向前走着，脚步尽量放轻，他不想吵到Loki，但战士健硕的肌肉让他纵使放轻了脚步，依然发出了些声响。很快，听到脚步声的Loki就从某个书架后探出头，皱着眉头看向Thor。  
“噢嘿，Loki你在这里，我还担心你是否会被书籍淹没。”  
Thor看着站在不远处的书架旁的Loki。这个时间点的Loki看上去比上次夜宴上的他要大一点。少年时代的Loki的头发还未蓄长，他乌黑的发被乖巧地梳到了耳后，他身着繁复优雅的宫廷服装，那用金线绣着花纹的墨绿的天鹅绒衬衫和黑色的笔挺修长的裤子勾勒出Loki姣好的腰线。Thor望着Loki因为生气有些泛红的脸怔住了，他弟弟英俊的容貌是整个九界少女的梦想，这是Thor一直知道的，此刻他的心里涌出了另一种情绪，那是一种嫉妒感、酸楚感和占有欲，这样的情感促使他产生了一种冲动的念头：他只想占有Loki，完完全全地占有，从里到外，不留给旁人丝毫机会，甚至旁人多看一眼都不能。  
少年时代的Thor自然是不懂这样的情感，但历尽沧桑的Thor又怎会不懂呢？那是他漫长生命中突然涌出的一丝情与爱，却像野草似的，仅凭温柔的春风拂过，就漫山遍野地生长起来，占据了他整颗心脏。在过往的千百年中，Thor无数次地想将这样甜蜜又苦涩地情感诉之于口，但他每每见到Loki那冷若冰霜地表情时，就将酝酿许久地告白咽回肚中。但纵使Thor自己也没能料到，那被压抑藏匿了数年地情感竟如同一壶佳酿，在他地心脏中缓慢发酵，最终渗入他的骨血，乘着那满腔的热血涌入身体地每个角落。  
原来爱是藏不住的。  
多年后地Thor终于明白了这个道理，但身边的人早已不再了。  
然而此刻Loki却并未像Thor想的那样多，他只为Thor突然地打扰而暗自窝火。自从进入少年时代后，Thor和他的性格差异就越来越大，Thor成天的打斗和宴会只让他觉得无聊和吵闹，而他整日耗在藏书阁也让Thor觉得不能理解。  
“让你那愚蠢的肌肉离我远点。”  
Loki皱着眉骂了Thor一句，又坐回地上翻阅着手上的图书。  
Thor的沉思被Loki的话打断，他突然觉得轻松，Loki还是那个Loki，兄弟之间的嫌隙也并未到不可调和的地步，他对Loki地抗议置若罔闻，大步流星地走来，挨着他的兄弟坐了下来。  
带着试炼场上的尘土和汗水的Thor坐在了Loki身边，而Loki，这位穿着华丽得体的小王子明显往旁边瑟缩了一下，把心里对自己“四肢发达，头脑简单”的兄长的那点嫌弃表现得淋漓尽致。  
“不是让你离我远一点了么。”  
往旁边坐了坐的Loki带着些不耐烦的语调说着。但Thor并没有被Loki恶劣的态度吓退，他弟弟一向口不对心，如果这会儿真的丢下Loki而去，Loki反而会生气。Thor将他的胳膊搭在了Loki的脖颈上，用食指和拇指轻轻地捏着，就像母猫对小猫那样，Loki从小就吃这套。果不其然，没有一会儿功夫，Loki的身体就肉眼可见的松弛了下来。  
“说吧，你想干嘛。”  
Loki“啪”的一声合上放在膝头的书，抬起头看向Thor。Thor被Loki看的有些发慌，Loki的眼睛太透，仿佛能直接看到Thor心里去。他暗自感叹着，果然如此，无论何时，只要对上Loki那双迷人的眼睛，他都得甘拜下风。  
“今天天气不错，Loki你应该出去走走…”  
Loki听闻冷哼一声，打断了Thor还未说完的话：  
“如果你又要劝我去多参加你所谓的“试炼”活动那你就别白费口舌了，我亲爱的bro。”  
Loki这个小坏蛋一顿夹枪带棒的讽刺把Thor彻底打醒，同时打醒地，还有Thor沉溺在那忏悔于爱慕之间的心思。Thor并未计较Loki饱含攻击性的话语，他宽慰地笑了笑，接着说道：  
“不是的，Loki，我并不是想叫你去试炼场。我只是想告诉你，母亲的花园里的玫瑰都开了，你是否愿和我一起去赏赏花呢？”  
这下轮到Loki愣住了。Loki爱极了Frigga的花园，那里面种满了来自九界的所有花朵，一年四季，常开不败。其中最美的就是玫瑰，每年五月时，花园里的所有玫瑰一齐盛放，如火如荼，一直连到天际，像是为整个花园铺上了一条火红的毛毯。  
Thor看见Loki的神情心底暗暗一笑。Frigga的玫瑰园是他们哥俩小时候的游乐场。Thor到现在还记得，那大约是他400岁的时候，Frigga的玫瑰园里新种了一批极为娇贵的玫瑰，刚种下去没几天，就被来玫瑰园里打闹的他们弄的一塌糊涂，满地都是残枝和花瓣。看守花园的园丁跑去找Odin告状，他们的父亲被气的胡子都抖了起来，罚他和Loki把花园里被毁坏的花朵都修复好。年幼的Loki看到数千朵被毁坏的花朵被运到面前时眼泪一下子就控制不住了，哭得像个泪人，无论侍女怎么安抚都没办法止住Loki的眼泪，最后还是Frigga亲自赶来，陪着他们俩把花种完了，这件事情才算完。  
趁着Thor回忆的空档，Loki已经站起来了，他拍了拍Thor的头，有点不耐烦地站在一旁。Thor从回忆中缓过神来，看着一旁已经起身的Loki，也笑着站起了身。  
“走吧，Loki。”  
Loki大步地在前面走着，Thor则慢慢地跟在Loki身后，看着他的背影，他弟弟比前一日梦境中高了不少，也瘦了不少，从前身上的婴儿肥正在一点一点消失不见。Loki在成长着，向着一个大人成长着。  
大步流星的Loki突然停下了脚步，跟在后面的Thor没刹住车，差点一头撞到Loki的背上。Loki转过身，用一种极认真的眼神望着Thor，Thor不明白Loki想要做什么，他挠了挠自己的头发，接着，他听到Loki温柔而坚定的声音：  
“Thor，你愿意给我一支玫瑰么？一朵独一无二的，只属于我的玫瑰。”  
Thor被Loki这突如其来的问题弄懵了，他站在原地思考着。他心里隐约知道，Loki向他索要的“玫瑰”是什么，他只是无法肯定罢了。他一直以来，都一位Loki对他的感情是恨胜过于爱的，而现在这多“玫瑰”就如同Loki死前的那个一样，让Thor感到困惑和迷茫。他有些无法确定，这是否又是Loki的另一个恶作剧。  
“算了，你什么都不懂。”  
见Thor半天没有回答，Loki失望地转身，快步向前走去。他边走边责怪自己，为什么要问Thor这个蠢问题，这个只懂打打杀杀的蠢家伙怎么会明白自己的问题呢？没准他真的在思考那朵“独一无二的玫瑰”到底是什么样的玫瑰。想到这儿，Loki赌气似的加重了步伐，他的靴子踏到地上发出“咚咚”的响声。  
Thor站在原地，看着Loki渐渐远去的背影，他听见Loki故意加重的脚步踩在地板上发出的声响，他很清楚他弟弟在生气，但他依然无法肯定自己的心思。  
一朵属于Loki的玫瑰，全世界独一无二的，由Thor送给Loki的玫瑰…  
呵，这个贪心的小骗子。他想要的哪里是玫瑰，他想要的分明是Thor的爱啊。这句看似莫名其妙的要求，分明是卑微到尘埃里却又开出了朵花来的爱。  
上一秒还顾虑万分的神明在终于笃定了爱人的心思，他蓦地笑了起来。Thor三步并作两步走上前去，拽住Loki的手，将那个气冲冲的男孩拽进自己的怀里。他看见Loki那张染了几分薄红的俊脸，深深的吻了下去。  
当唇齿相接时，Thor承认他瞬间爱上了这种感觉。那两片他觊觎已久的樱似的薄唇甚至比金宫中手艺最好的绣娘纺出来的锦帛还要柔软，而爱人呵出的那缕热气早已撩拨得他心肝发颤。若是可以，他甚至想要单膝下跪，以最虔诚地姿势来膜拜他心中最美的月光。  
藏书阁的好处就是足够安静，这两位年轻的王子忘情地拥吻着，直到华灯初上地时刻，倚Thor怀里的Loki渐渐地变得透明，最终化成一束碧绿的光茫飞向Thor的胸口。


	4. 第三夜

我是我自己的灾难，你是灾难的四分之三。  
=  
壁炉里火焰舔舐着木柴发出的噼啵声和窗外凄厉宛如深渊中恶魔嚎叫的风声唤醒了熟睡的Thor。昨夜的梦算得上美满，Thor望着悬于床周的帷幕出神地回忆着昨夜的梦境。  
那是怎样的一个吻啊。少年的脸庞被余晖镀上了一层柔和的金色，温热的鼻息吐在Thor的脸上，更不要说那两片柔软冰凉的唇瓣，Thor的唇现在依旧残留着梦中的触感。那让Thor魂牵梦绕的蜂蜜味缠绕着唇舌上，弥漫在少年的口腔里，那是他们逝去已久的母亲做的苹果派的味道。随着这个吻的深入，Thor的心脏也逐渐加速跳跃着。他说不出这突如其来的悸动究竟是为了这个吻还是因为全部因Loki而起。  
怀中的少年颤抖着，Thor依稀记得，梦中的自己把Loki囚禁在自己的怀里。他的手抚摸着少年单薄的脊背，顺着细滑的肌肤，Thor的手甚至可以感受到藏于下面的血管和骨骼。怀中人那双眸子起初像是受惊的鹿，恐惧中带着惊恐和迷茫，随即被这个热辣地吻融化，那幽绿地眸像是一汪漾着碧波的泉，而后Loki那紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来，化身为一道撞向心口的绿光。  
绿光？对，绿光。  
Thor可没忘记那道冲向他心口的绿光，这让他更加相信梦中的一切或许是Loki早已暗中埋下的伏笔，他蓦地想起昨日那恢复少许光芒的宝石，Thor起身从抽屉里取出匕首，果然，宝石的光芒较昨日相比更加璀璨。他翻身下床，将所发现的一切输入电脑，用中庭的科技发送给了复仇者联盟，很快地，他就收到了Tony的回复，说将会把这些事作为一个观测切入点对灵魂宝石进行研究。  
=  
你体会过绝望的滋味么？  
那些曾学到的知识、树立的三观、秉持的信念顷刻间坍圮，而你如被逼入绝境的动物般在漫天的烟尘里同那个分崩离析的自己做着最后的抗争。  
困兽之斗。  
当信仰崩塌之时，当自尊湮灭之时。  
此刻的我，究竟是谁。  
=  
当Thor第三次从漫长的黑暗中醒来的时候，听到的第一句怒吼就来自他的弟弟。此刻的他尚不明白这是何时，也不知晓Loki为何如此愤怒。  
但他听清楚的，是掺在那怒吼声中的，不易被察觉的哭腔。  
“WHAT AM I!”  
“TELL ME!”  
这是一个对Thor来说没有记忆的时间段，彼时的他因为私自闯入Jotunheim挑起战争而被Odin剥除神力贬入中庭。待他返回Asgard时，从前那个虽然高傲但却还算得上贴心的弟弟变成了冷血的Loki。Thor不是没问过为什么，但得到的只是来自弟弟不屑的嘲讽和旁人的含糊其辞的答案，他从只言片语中拼凑出了信息：Loki知道了自己的真实身份。  
听到Loki怒吼的Thor没有片刻犹豫便推门进去了，他看到了瘫倒在地昏迷不醒的父亲和脸色苍白眼角带泪的Loki。经历过太多太多的Thor不再像从前那样浮躁，他很快安置好他们瘫倒在地的父亲。Loki对Thor的突然出现感到非常惊讶，但他倔强地没有开口，惨白着一张脸跟在Thor身后半米的位子，沉默地看着Thor做的一切。  
处理好一切的Thor回过头看着双眼被泪水染得通红的弟弟，他决定和Loki谈谈。Loki站在他的不远处，但那位置也极适合逃跑和进攻。Thor坐到了台阶上，拍了拍身边的空位示意Loki也坐过来。如Thor所料的那样，Loki站在原地没有动。这个Loki是那样的稚嫩，他那微微颤抖的身体暴露了他的恐惧和委屈，尽管银舌头已经初具威力，但也尚未发展成最终被谎言所缠绕的模样。这是一个什么都尚未发生，一切都尚可挽救的时间。  
没想到最后先开口的还是Loki。他那双氤氲着水汽的绿眼睛盯了Thor许久，仿佛下定什么决心似的开了口。那拼命被压抑下去的哭腔和努力伪装的坚强像一只巨手把Thor心脏揉地生疼。  
“你早就知道对吧。”  
Loki表现出了一副满不在乎的模样，嘴角还挂着自嘲地笑。可他的演技对经历过一切的Thor来说还是太稚嫩了，Thor把那份隐于心底的希冀看得分明。Loki，他的弟弟，直到现在还在为他找借口，找借口原谅Thor。Thor猜自己应该应该摇头否认，这样就可以顺着Loki给铺下的台阶走下去，兄弟关系或许能和好如初。不过Loki可能要失望了，纵使如Loki所希望的那样，他们之间的关系真的恢复过来，但建立在谎言之上的感情又能维持多久呢？或者说，支撑这段感情的谎言，又能维持多久呢？谎言总有被揭穿的一天，而等到那一天来到之时，他们之间的关系只会如同那覆巢之卵般支离破碎。  
Loki心底蕴藏的希冀随着Thor的点头逐渐破碎，他凝视Thor的眼睛逐渐被委屈和仇恨所充斥。为了不让自己哭出来，Loki死死地咬着他的下唇，在那原本就苍白的唇瓣上留下了深深的齿痕，那蝶翼般的纤长睫毛早已被溢出的泪水濡湿。  
“Loki，放松，别咬自己。”  
Thor本想站起来安抚Loki紧张的情绪，但随着Thor的动作，Loki又往后撤了半步，就像面对危险的幼兽般，弓起了身子，准备给那未知的危险以“致命一击”。这让Thor半站的姿势很尴尬，他只好重新坐回地上。  
“骗子。”  
随着Loki双唇嗫嚅，一句骗子从他口中吐出，这倒不像是咒骂，反而平静到像是在定论。Thor的承认不仅给Loki判了“死刑”，也让兄弟二人之间的关系跌入谷底。一种诡异的平静在二人之间弥散着，原本就浑浊的空气变得更加粘稠，像是添了某种胶质，随着呼吸进入肺部，憋的人喘不上气。Thor知道自己必须得做点什么，他仿佛看见了建在Loki心里的那座“堡垒”，它被建在荒芜的田野上，Odin不公的对待和旁人的冷嘲热讽成为这座“城堡”的砖瓦，Thor的漠视成了浇筑砖瓦的铁汁。这座“城堡”是如此的坚固，任何人都无法攻破，它是由Loki建起来的，同时也彻底将Loki囚禁。随着绝望和困苦的加深，这座“城堡”越垒越高，Thor能感受Loki内心的孤独。这座“城堡”成了他们之间无法逾越的鸿沟和阻碍，而今日发生的一切，恰好成了这“压死骆驼的最后一根稻草”：形只影单的堡主在又一次受到伤害后，把通向外界最后的窗也关闭了，从此，这座“城堡”成了堡主的监牢，而“堡主”也彻底被困死其中。  
他们之间关系破冰的关键就在于推倒这座看上去坚不可摧的“堡垒”，但Thor不是傻子，他清楚地意识到，他兄弟心中的这座监牢是在无数个日夜中因无数的中伤而建，随着那伤口周而复始地流血化脓、结痂愈合，那“壁垒”也变得日益厚实起来，想要破除它本非易事。此外，另一个让Thor如此忌惮的原因便是Loki自己，多少个白日的相处和多少个夜晚的思念让Thor摸清了了他那位“喜怒无常”的兄弟的秉性，如若剖开Loki的内心，其实不难发现，这位在中庭人眼中嗜血残暴，杀人成瘾的邪神只是一个极度缺乏安全感的孩子，那浮于表面的残暴只不过是为了掩饰他那渴求爱与关注的灵魂。经历过一切喜怒悲欢的雷神此刻用爱怜的眼神望着他的幼弟，他很清楚，那坚实的“堡垒”看似囚禁了Loki，实则却是Loki最后的屏障和安息之所，那里存放着Loki满是伤痕的心，如若强行开启，那只会将二人逾推逾远。  
因痛苦与仇恨而燃烧的业火需要用爱与温柔的泉水熄灭。但此刻的Thor在想好对策之前不敢轻举妄动，Loki的精神像是一根被绷紧到极致的绳，随时都有断裂的可能，再不能承受半点刺激。Thor踟蹰着，他的大脑飞快地转着，思考着最佳答案。Thor望着不远处的Loki，他像是下定了决心似的，深吸了一口气，开口说道：  
“至少他将你带回来Asgard不是么？”  
这句话触到了Loki的逆鳞，他像只进入了战斗状态的黑猫科动物，全身的毛都炸了起来，一双绿眼瞪的滚圆，银舌化成了毒蛇的信子，发出了“嘶嘶”的声音，随时准备着猛扑上去，一击毙命。  
“那么按照你的意思，我是否还应该去感谢他呢？”  
此刻的Loki压上了全部的筹码，那脱口而出的话语像是一把利刃，在两人的心上一刀刀地隔着，鲜血混着碎肉撒了一地，Loki还是不满意，刻薄的语句还是从他口中往外蹦着。  
“我真希望当时Odin没有发现我，没有把我带回Asgard。”  
“哪怕被冻死，也比被你们所有人当成怪物强！你们不是一直都觉得我是怪物么，呵。”  
“我总算知道为什么Odin对待你我的态度总是不同，我一直以为是我不够努力，多可笑。我还为此难受过。”  
“因为我是个怪物！我只是他一颗棋子！”  
“什么父子情深，什么都是未来的王者，全都是骗子！”  
“不觉得可笑么？多可笑啊。”  
“你怎么不笑啊？你不是最开心了吗”  
“从头到尾把我耍的团团转很有成就感对吧！”  
怒火最终还是烧断了理智的弦，那心中悲愤的情绪如同火山般喷发着，Loki掏出了那把贴身的小刀，朝Thor扑去，全然不顾自己和Thor的体型差异。那淬着寒光的刀刃上沾满了仇恨和愤怒，仿佛只有用这种方式，才能化解Loki内心的痛苦。  
身经百战的Thor很轻松地躲过Loki的攻击，他劈手夺下Loki手中的匕首，顺势把他激愤的弟弟按倒在地，他本来想用拥抱的姿势，但此时的Loki肯定不会乖乖配合。动弹不得的Loki躺在地上喘着粗气，那双森绿的眼睛此刻变成了无数毒箭，誓要把Thor射的千疮百孔。  
Thor知道被按倒在冰冷坚硬的地板上肯定不好受，他松了松手上的力气，他要和Loki做个约定。  
“我让你起来，但是接下来我说的话请你好好听着，可以么？”  
躺在地上的Loki不知道Thor打的什么主意，他感受到Thor手上的力道卸了几分后拼命挣扎，但却无论如何都拗不过Thor的力气，挣扎无果的他不服气地瞪着Thor，犹豫半晌，不甘地点点头。  
见Loki同意，Thor把他拉起来，扶到了附近的台阶上坐下，随后自己也坐在了Loki旁边，恍惚间，他们兄弟二人似是又回到童年时光。Thor把胳膊架在了屈起的双腿上，他搓了搓手，整理了一下思绪，开口说道：  
“这么说其实挺无理的，Odin他不是一个好父亲。他对你我都做了不少错事，尤其是你，Loki。作为哥哥，我没有及时发现这些，我要想你道歉…”  
话未说完，Thor扭头看了看Loki。那个刚刚还恨不得杀了他的小家伙真的遵守了自己的承诺，此刻安安静静地坐着，稍长的黑发挡住了他的侧脸，让人看不透他到底在想什么。  
Thor咽了口唾沫，接着往下说道：  
“但他至少做对了一件事，把你从Jotunheim带了回来。Loki，我这么说，并不是要你去感恩父亲，你有资格因为他对你的所作所为而去恨他。我这么说，是因为我想要感激他，因为他带回了你，我们才能在此相遇…”  
Thor的手轻抚上Loki消瘦的背，他的弟弟像是受伤的小动物，把头埋进了自己的臂弯里。Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，以示安慰，他接着开口：  
“或许你会因为我接下来的言语觉得我不耻，但我想你总得知道。我也忘了从什么时候开始，我对你产生了一种特殊的感情。我开始以为这种感情同对父母的亲情、朋友的友情一样，但我很快发现我错了。这样的感情只发生在伴侣之间。我会因为你而感到嫉妒和酸涩，也会因你而感到甜蜜和喜悦。”  
“当我第一次发现我对自己的弟弟抱有这样的情感时，我慌张极了，我觉得我违背了道德和伦理，我觉得我是那么的肮脏以至于配不上你。那段时间我过的非常痛苦，像是每天都把我的心放在被烈火烧的滚烫的铁板上煎烤，于是我开始躲着你，开始没日没夜地往训练场跑，开始整日整日地和三勇士们混在一起。”  
身旁的兄弟身体轻颤着，Loki应该是哭了。Thor一下一下地抚摸着Loki的脊背，就像幼时母亲安抚被噩梦惊扰的他们一样，他没有急着说下去，而是给他哭泣的幼弟一些抚平情绪的时间。  
“但我很快就发现这么用。分别使我愈发地思念你，同时我也发现，我不在你身边时，那些欺凌和侮辱又卷土重来。我曾犹豫过，是否要重新回到你身边，直到我知道了你的秘密。”  
“在得知这个秘密后，我第一反应竟然是欣喜。我欣喜我们终于不用为礼数和道德绑架，我也欣喜我终于可以对你展开追逐，就像其他追求者一样，公平的追逐，而不是将你往反方向一推再推。可我同时也恐惧着，我知道这个秘密对你来说是个重磅炸弹，会把你的生活和理想毁灭的一干二净。”  
“我一直在思考，到底该用什么方式告诉你。直到今天，我很抱歉，没能用一种更温柔的方式让你知道…”  
Loki的哭声打断了Thor的话语，他的情绪并为因Thor给的缓冲期而平复下来，相反的，随着Thor的话语愈发的翻涌澎湃。Thor扶住Loki的肩膀，直起了他的上身，大颗大颗的眼泪从他的眼角滴下，顺着脸庞滑落至精巧的下巴。Thor的手捧住了Loki的脸，他吻上了Loki哭肿的眼睑，一下一下，轻吻着，啄走了不断滚落的泪珠。怀中的少年逐渐安稳下来，因为哭泣的原因，呼吸还有些不稳，他瑟缩在这温暖的怀抱里，享受这此刻的柔情。  
“我是个怪物。父母讲给孩子们的睡前故事里的丑陋不堪又蠢笨无比的怪物。”  
少年闷闷的声音从Thor怀里传来，Thor低头看着少年那还有些发红的眼睛，轻笑起来。他将Loki揽在怀里，下巴搁在Loki的头顶，一下一下轻拍着Loki还有些颤抖的身体。  
“你不是怪物。你永远都是Asgard的小王子，永远都是我的弟弟，永远是吾之挚爱。”  
“我是一场灾难，人人皆唾弃，而你是整个Asgard未来的希望和太阳。我们两个的人生本就该背道而驰，你怎么可能会永远和我在一起呢，你总归要向阳而生，去拥抱全世界的美好，而我最终不过是被这个国家和整个世界所抛弃，一辈子生活在暗影中，永远无法抬头罢了……”  
Loki把头埋在Thor宽厚的肩膀上，压着嗓子不停地念叨着，而Thor则一直安静地听着。他很快就被他弟弟的这点小心思逗笑了。Thor紧紧搂住Loki，将那单薄的身体禁锢在自己怀里，他侧过头，将脸埋进Loki的黑发中，轻嗅着那股令他怀念许久的香气，接着他附在Loki耳边，轻呵道：  
“Loki，Asgard的未来是我们的。我们会一同拥抱太阳，一同坐上王位，夜晚相拥而眠，清晨互道早安。没有任何人能阻止我们，也不会有任何人生活在阴影之下，我保证，相信我好么？”  
任性的孩子终于听到了想得到的回答，怀中人也不再哭泣。随着Thor的话音落去，怀中那少年也终化为一缕烟尘消散于空气之中。  
只徒留一句：  
“Remember to carry out your promise, brother.”


	5. 第四夜

第四夜

夜里睡不着的人，白天多多少少总有什么逃避掩饰吧。白昼解不开的结，黑夜里慢慢耗。  
=  
清晨第一丝天光穿越过窗帘的缝隙斜斜地射在天神地脸上，Thor被这束光唤醒，他揉了揉眼睛，好让眼前的世界变得清晰。他从被榻中起身，行至窗前，拉开了那两扇厚重的窗帘，窗外的雪已经停了，虽然天还阴着，但Thor觉得这是个好消息，他回想起昨夜的梦，回想起那窝在怀里的单薄身躯以及耳边那句轻巧的誓言，沉寂多日的嘴角终于向上挑起一个迷人的弧度，一切都在朝好的方向发展着，雷神暗自想着。  
这场大雪下了三天三夜，积雪直没过小腿。新继位的神王换了身厚重温暖的袍子，他决定出门巡视一趟，看看他的子民们是否遇到了什么困难，看看有什么他能帮得上忙的地方。  
Thor是一位名副其实的君主，同时，相较于他父亲而言，他又多了几分仁慈与平易近人，或许是经历过几次浩劫的缘故，Thor极重视他的人民，他们就像他的家人和朋友一般。在重建Asgard期间，Thor与他的人民们同吃同住，与他们一起做着这些脏活累活，也正是从那是开始，他的美名正式的在Asgard人民心中立下，人人皆知他们新王的美誉，从不足五岁的孩童到八十岁的老叟老妪都能吟唱那首称颂他功德的赞歌。  
当Thor出门时，已经有勤劳的Asgard人出来工作了，他们向他们的神王打着招呼，那笑容里洋溢的幸福和满足像是火种，点燃了这满世界的霜雪，将寒冷萧瑟燃烧殆尽。Thor被这祥和的气息感染，他一边深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里走着，一边笑着回应着他的人民们。  
雪后地Asgard一切如常，在帮助了一些孤寡老人清理了门前地积雪后，Thor回到了自己的宫殿，准备处理今日地公务。  
=  
新建成地Asgard坐落于纬度很高地北欧地带，冬季的日照时间是如此宝贵又稀少。在处理完堆积的政务后，天早就黑透了。没有了纷飞的雪花的夜空难得挂上了透着微光的星星，Thor站在窗边欣赏了些许时间后便上了床。在入睡之前，他又从床头的抽屉里掏出了那把嵌着宝石的匕首，随着他所收集的灵魂碎片的增加，那宝石的光泽越发的透亮，像是含着一望碧波，透着灵动的光芒。Thor粗略的估算了一下，若是顺利，兴许可以在圣诞节那天复活他亲爱的弟弟。  
若是真能如他所愿，那这真是最完美的圣诞礼物。  
Thor小心地把匕首放回抽屉，他吹熄了蜡烛，准备入睡。  
希望今夜能够一切顺利。  
在合上双眼时，他这样祈祷着。  
=  
再度醒来时，Thor发现自己身处自己过去的寝殿里，房间中那耀眼的金色和红色是他最爱的两种颜色。Thor还记得，当他的宫殿落成时，当、前来参观的Loki看见这扑天盖的金红两色时，脸上毫不掩饰的嫌弃之色和那些毫不留情面的嘲讽之言，当时他们还为此吵了一架，最后还是母亲出面调和，他们才重归于好的。  
提到母亲，天啊，Thor真的很想念这个温柔又智慧的女人。但他明白，眼下不是时候，他得赶在天亮之前，把Loki的灵魂带回来。此时的他有些分不清这次故事发生的时间地点，但这并不妨碍他寻找他亲爱的兄弟。Thor看了看高悬于夜幕上的那轮金黄的月亮，猜想他的兄弟此时一定在他自己的寝宫中做着睡前的梳洗工作。  
这是Thor生活了一千多年的家，他轻车熟路地绕过看守的侍卫，趁着夜色快步前往Loki的宫殿。正如他所料，此刻Loki的宫殿还燃着烛火，那暖黄的光让Thor松了口气，他定了定心，放缓了一路过来匆匆的步伐，轻手轻脚地推开了宫殿的大门。  
“Loki，你在里面——”  
随着那扇厚重的门板被推开的”吱呀“声，Thor迈入了那充斥墨绿色的屋子，他本想和Loki打声招呼，但话还未脱口，就被骇地停了下来。而坐在床上的人似乎也被他吓了一跳，僵硬地停住手中的动作，一脸警惕地望着站在门口呆若木鸡的Thor。  
“嘶——没人教过你进入别人房间时要先敲门吗。”  
先回过神的是Loki，当Thor推门而入时，他正在处理腰侧的伤口，那捏着药棉的手被Thor惊的一抖，刚巧压在了那处过于狰狞地伤口上，疼得他倒抽了一口凉气。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
当Thor进门时，映入眼帘地就是那些被随意扔在地上的沾满了血迹的纱布和棉花，紧接着他就看见他亲爱的小弟弟身上那道深可见骨的伤口。他被吓出了一身冷汗，天啊，谁能告诉他，为什么这个不让人省心的小坏蛋永远照顾不好自己。他快步向床边走去，跨过那些血迹斑斑的纱布，三步并作两步地来到了Loki的床边，小心地查看着那处恐怖的伤。  
“关你什么事。”  
Loki被Thor过于热切的眼神盯得有些不自在，他抢过沾了药水的棉花，挣扎了几下，躲开Thor的视线，小心翼翼地继续处理着伤口。  
“Loki，我很担心你。”  
Thor有些难过地声音在Loki背后响起，他炙热地目光停留在Loki光裸地背部，关切地盯着那血肉模糊地伤口。Loki终究还是抵不过Thor的关心，他在内心挣扎了一会儿，最终还是选择转过了身体。  
“今天下午，火焰巨人嘲笑我是约顿来的杂种，所以我就给了他们点教训。怎么，我亲爱的哥哥，你要为此惩罚我了么？”  
虽然Loki最终还是选择了面对Thor，但他始终都在低着头处理自己那道伤，甚至都没抬头看Thor一眼，就连回答，都是这么地漫不经心。  
“混蛋，那群畜生，他们怎么敢……”  
即便Loki是用如此满不在乎的态度诉说着下午的遭遇，Thor还是立刻想象到火焰巨人那不可一世的态度和语气，加之眼前Loki的伤口，Thor觉得自己濒临爆发，他把一双拳头捏的泛白，仿佛这样就能狠狠修理这群混蛋。  
“嘿，嘿，放轻松，老哥。我也没让他们讨到好果子吃。”  
Loki被Thor话语中所透露的恨意和心疼惊呆了，他已经做好了被Thor数落一顿的准备了，他抬起了那双被惊异填充的眼眸，把Thor眉头紧皱的表情尽数收入眼底。  
火焰巨人是一群粗鄙的家伙，不同于Loki善用的冰霜魔法，他们更习惯于用被火焰缠绕的砍刀进行攻击。Thor看着那道边缘被火焰烫起了水泡的伤口，心疼的要命。那伤口创面极大，Thor看着Loki手中的棉球仅仅是轻轻拭过表面，就立刻被渗出的鲜血沾成红色。他从床上下来，往门外走去，这样的伤口应该让专业的医师来处理，他这样想着。  
“回来，不准去叫医生！不然我就立刻从这儿消失。”  
Loki像是Thor胃里的蛔虫，当他看到Thor起身的那一瞬间，他就料到Thor下一步的动作。失血和疼痛让他的声音变得有些沙哑，但那威胁的话语却并没有因为这样的声音失色半分。果然，听见威胁的Thor立刻转身回来，他担忧地看着疼的脸色苍白的Loki，却不敢再往外多迈出一步。Loki现在的状态只适合静养，况且他再也承受不住Loki消失于眼前的痛苦了。  
看到自己的威胁对Thor仍然有效，Loki露出了一个满意地微笑。他狠了狠心，又从药瓶中夹起了一团新的棉花，用力往伤口上压了下去，刻骨地疼痛让他瞬间白了脸，但谢天谢地，总算是止住了血。他缓了缓，扔掉了那块血迹斑斑的棉花，朝愣在原地的Thor命令道：  
“把那卷纱布给我拿来，就放在我床头。”  
得到命令的Thor就像是衷心的奴仆，他迅速找到了Loki所说的绷带，飞快地走到床边，小心翼翼地将它缠绕在Loki地腰腹上，一圈一圈，像是对待什么稀世珍宝似的。  
处理好伤口地Loki躺倒在柔软的大床上，一副准备闭目养神的样子。可Thor那过于强烈的存在感打破了他的宁静。在尝试装睡失败后，Loki嚯地睁开了眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪着一直立于他床侧地大个子。  
“没什么别的事情地话，就请回吧。”  
Loki面带不悦的神色，咬着牙对Thor说到。他不愿意让别人看见他脆弱的一面，特别是Thor，他强大的竞争对手和永恒的爱人。所以他凶巴巴地下了逐客令，希望能把今夜突然登门地Thor赶走，留他一个来忍受这磨人地痛苦。  
“至少，今夜让我照顾照顾你。”  
Thor轻松地识破了Loki的伪装，他太明白Loki那高傲的自尊心。这个小骗子多半又是在逞强，这么着急着把人赶走不过就是为了不让他看破自己的伪装。Loki想来高傲，又怎会轻易示弱呢？可Thor不会如他所愿，因为他实在放心不下。那么重的伤口，即便是作为战士的Thor也很少受过，况且那是被火焰巨人的刀刃所上，那被诅咒过的火焰所割裂的皮肤极难愈合。无论如何，Thor都不能让这个小骗子任着性子来。  
“你能离开就是对我最好的照顾了。”  
Loki强迫自己冷着脸说出这句话，他拉起放在床脚的被子，捂住自己的头，把整个人都埋进了柔软的黑暗。  
Thor看着那个人形的鼓包，无奈地叹了口气，他拉过把椅子，坐在了Loki的床边。他伸出手轻抚着Loki被织物勾勒出的曲线，把玩着Loki散落在被子外面的几缕黑发。终于，在他的不断“骚扰”下，Loki还是从被子中探出了头。  
“如果你一定要留在这里的话，那扶我去窗台上坐坐吧。我想看看月亮。”  
Loki的房间中有一个很大的飘窗，平日里那上面堆满了柔软的靠枕和毯子，若是闲来无事，Asgard的小王子常常会在一个明媚的午后坐在上面翻阅新到手的魔法书。Thor转身走到飘窗旁，把那堆放在角落的靠垫和毯子整理好，以一个横抱的姿势把Loki抱到了那个用柔软织物做成的“巢”里，随后，他也坐了上去，小心地环住Loki地身体，让他以一个最舒服的姿势窝在自己怀里。  
失血过多让Loki觉得身体有些发冷，他心安理得地靠在Thor怀里，享受着这个舒服的暖炉。他瞌上自己的眼睛，窝在Thor怀里假寐着，半晌都没有说话。直到Thor以为他睡着了，要把他重新抱回到床上时，Loki才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。  
“我睡不着的时候，经常会来这里坐坐。”  
Thor听见Loki小声的念叨，他停下了手里的动作，把Loki搂地更紧了些，夜色深了，他可不希望他身受重伤地弟弟再因为着凉而得一场感冒。他亲了亲Loki地发旋，安静地等待Loki诉说着他的心事。  
“如果非要把我比做什么的话，我觉得我应该是属于暗夜的月亮。阴暗、诡谲又寒冷。”  
Loki静静地感受着Thor的小动作，他没有阻止Thor，而是缓缓地诉说着。他那动人地嗓音就像是一把高级地小提琴，却偏偏奏起最晦涩的音乐。  
Loki的身体总是很冷，而今夜尤其的凉。Thor伸长了胳膊，从不远处捞起一条薄毯，盖在两人身上。他拿惯了武器的手在毯子下轻轻地执起爱人的手，揉搓着那冰凉的指尖。  
“别用这些词语形容自己，弟弟。月亮分明是皎洁，神圣和温柔的。”  
“可这些都是从太阳那里偷来的。而你就是那团永不熄灭的火球，我的一切都是从你那里偷来的。”  
Loki偏过头，望向了窗外，清冷的月光透过玻璃，给Loki的侧脸勾上了一层银边。Thor低头看着怀中的人，那是他唯一的救赎，是那么圣洁而美丽。  
“这不是偷，我亲爱的。你我本就一体，我照耀于Asgard的黎明，而你点亮了Asgard的午夜。我们同样伟大，只不过是分工不同罢了，别因为那群粗鄙的蛮夷而妄自菲薄好么？”  
“可能只有你会这么想吧，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
Loki的声音透着几分自嘲和落寞，他垂下了眼睛，不再看向窗外，暧昧的夜色在他的脸上蒙了一层阴影，让人看不分明他脸上的表情。  
Thor叹了口气，他知道Loki主意大极了，只要他认定的事情，很少有机会能动摇。但他得转变Loki这个可笑的念头。他猜他的宝贝弟弟一定是被那群蛮夷的话语打击到了，Loki总是这样，表面上看上去越平静，内心的波澜起伏就越大，此刻的他，内心肯定正在经历着无数的纠葛。  
“可是Loki，你难道从来都没有发现，月亮的存在对黑夜来说是如此的重要么？”  
听到这番话，怀中人愣了一下，他扭过头，用余光看着Thor，示意他继续说下去。  
“黑暗总是会降临的，这是无法避免的事情，这也不是我们任何人的错误。但若是没有了月光，黑夜便只能是黑夜，那无尽的黑暗会像恶鬼一般吞噬这世界上的一切美好和希望。”  
Thor低下头，把自己的下巴轻放在Loki的肩膀上，他低沉的嗓音像是旋律优雅的大提琴，在Loki耳边演奏着，诉说着那些情话和劝慰。  
“可是还好有月亮。”  
说到这儿，Thor停了停，他亲昵地亲了亲Loki圆润可爱地耳垂，那些从口中吐出的热气让Loki觉得有些发痒，他不住地往一旁躲去，但Thor没给他逃跑的机会，他避开Loki受伤地腰侧，拦住了小骗子歪斜地身体，轻啄上那勾引了他许久的侧脸。  
“月光的确不如日光强烈，可那柔和的银辉对付梦魇般的黑暗却足够了。”  
“是月亮，让夜行者能寻到回家的方向；也是月亮，让失败者在绝望的泥淖中找到生的希望。”  
“而Loki，你就是那痛苦与绝望中的明灯。你是Asgard的救世主，你是我奋勇拼搏的动力，你也是指引我人生航线的灯塔。”  
听见Thor的话语，Loki有些发愣，他没想到他的哥哥原来一直以来都抱有这样的心思。他惊讶地转过头去，却刚好撞上Thor满脸地笑意。  
“我亲爱的，日和月本就为一体，不存在”偷“与”借“的概念，我们若失了彼此，那此生都将抱憾。”  
那些温柔却有力的话语就像一双大手，抚平了Loki混乱的心绪。随着Thor的话语逐渐落下，他怀中的人影也越来越淡，终化成了一粒银色的星尘，在月色的照耀下，停于他的掌心。


	6. 第五夜

我是唯一一个看清你的真面目后仍然爱你的人。  
=  
尽管雪已经停了一天一夜，Asgard的天仍是阴沉沉的。这个位于高纬度地区的国家冬季的白昼时间本就少的可怜，厚重得快要压到地面上的乌云还阻隔了全部的日光。但坏天气阻挡不了Asgard人民内心的喜悦和紧张，天色才刚蒙蒙亮时，他们就呼朋唤友地聚到码头，等待他们从远方归来的英雄们。  
今天是Asgard远洋捕鱼船归来的日子。  
作为国王和人民心中的领袖，Thor是不会缺席的。用过早餐后，他便来到了码头，和他的人民一起等待着归来的船舶。冬季的海是凌厉的，猎猎的风搅动着深蓝色的海水，海浪一下一下地拍打着岸上的礁石和码头的地基，连同着翱翔的海鸥声声哀叫，足以勾起人们内心的惶恐于不安。  
Thor站在人群的最前列，一双漂亮的异瞳凝视着远处海天相接处，不知道在想些什么。他的人民站在他身后，妇孺老幼三三两两地站着，没人说话，能听见的只有在海风中翻飞的衣着布料的声响。  
“他们回来了！”  
孩子眼尖，站在人群中的男孩挣脱了母亲的怀抱，跑到Thor身边，兴奋地指着远处地几个模糊不清地小点冲着人群尖叫。孩子的母亲立刻上前，一边把男孩往自己怀里带，一边为自己莽撞的孩子向国王道歉。Thor并没有责怪男孩的冲撞，他摸了摸男孩毛茸茸的头发，心里松了口气。  
他的勇士们在征服海洋后凯旋而归。  
随着船只的行驶，等候已久的人群逐渐躁动起来，人们眼角眉梢带着的兴奋和喜悦驱散了寒冬的阴霾和刺骨。最终，当船舶入港时，等候多时的家属爆发出了欢呼。水手们依次从穿上下来，与家人们团聚。最后一个下来的是船长，他快步走到Thor面前，向他们的王汇报这次的收获。  
收成不错，Asgard在地球立国第一年的财政报表总算不是太难看了。Thor微笑着点了点头，便独自一人回到他的宫殿，将剩余的时间都留给了喜悦中人民。  
复仇者们的效率很快，刚回到宫殿的Thor就收到了来自复仇者们的邮件。Thor打开了他的邮箱，仔细阅读着。信上说，灵魂宝石所显现出的能量波动的确有着人为操作的迹象，但具体是谁并未查出，不过敢肯定的一点是，能量波动于Thor的梦境有一定关系，因为在Thor梦见这些前，宝石能量从未出现过变化。复仇者们希望Thor能与他们保持联系，将每日的梦境内容告诉他们，方便他们对宝石进行研究和维护。  
一定是Loki，只有这个小骗子才懂得这么多关于宝石的秘密，也只有这个小骗子才会在背地里动这么多手脚。Thor被自己的想法逗笑了，老实说，此刻的他从未如此感激Loki的小把戏，虽然这些宝石的波动并未被证明与Loki有直接关系，但冥冥中一直有个声音在他心里这样呼喊着，那声音从细若蚊蝇到如雷贯耳，让Thor有了足够的勇气和信心去面对梦中的一切。  
=  
“给Loki送一些汤去，对了，再给他带一些书，我等会把书单给你。”  
一个温柔的女声传入Thor耳中，那是他们的母亲，爱神Frigga的声音。再次听见那魂牵梦绕的声音，Thor当即热泪盈眶，天知道他有多么想念他们的母亲，在战后的每一天，在辗转难眠的每一个小时，他一遍又一遍地怀念着他的家人，尤其是他的弟弟和母亲。  
Thor默默看着他的母亲走在众女士间，她的气质是那么高雅，仿佛是一朵开在雪域的莲花，即便是在处于群芳之间，仍能被一眼认出。他躲在石柱后，目光一刻不离地望着他们的母亲，直至她逐渐远去。  
没有什么孩子的把戏能瞒得过母亲。就像Thor以为自己藏得很好，却依然没有逃过Frigga的眼睛一样。当Thor刚准备转身离去时，就被突然出现在身后的Frigga吓了一跳。  
“这些鬼鬼祟祟的事情还是让你弟弟去做吧。”  
Frigga微笑着看着面前窘迫的Thor，不管多少岁，她的儿子总是这样，成年的Thor的脸红与他500岁时打碎了花瓶时的脸红如出一辙。  
“是打算去看看你弟弟么？”  
见Thor没有说话，Frigga以为是自己“破坏”了他的好事，她清楚他两个儿子之间的感情，别别扭扭但又羁绊深重。小孩子总是在打闹之中成长起来的，这位象征着爱与美的女神一直都这样认为着。  
Frigga挽住Thor的胳膊，带着他走进了房间。Thor看着这位才到自己肩头的妇人，不敢想象当那一刀刺进她的身体时，该是有多么疼痛。无尽的愧疚感向他袭来，潮水似的将他淹没，若不是母亲的呼唤，Thor一定会溺死其中。  
“我也觉得你父亲罚得太重了，过段时间我去求求情。不过这孩子现在肯定不好受，我们去看看他怎么样？”  
Frigga将Thor带进房间，她松开Thor的胳膊，带着一脸的关切和忧心对Thor说着。  
“可是父亲不是命令……”  
Thor想起Odin的命令，或许是担心小儿子的母亲忘记了，Thor刚想开口提醒，却被Frigga打断了。  
“别担心，我可是女巫养大的孩子。”  
Frigga总有叫人安心的力量，这位已到中年的女士像一位少女似的眨眨眼，用调皮的语调对Thor说着。  
Frigga的办法是将自己的幻影传送过去，作为一名优秀的法师，这对她来说不过是小菜一碟。很快Loki的身形就显现在房间内。Thor睁大了眼睛看着这一切，他看到Loki囚室内精致的摆设，这一定是母亲的功劳，无论发生何事她对她的孩子们的爱从未改变。可即便是被这样精心的照顾，Loki还是瘦了一大圈。Thor猜，在Loki平静的外表下，一定压抑着无数的委屈和抑郁。  
“送来的书你不喜欢看么？”  
Loki并未发现出现在他身后的母亲，直至Frigga开口，Loki才回过神来。他背着手向母亲走去，眉宇间还带着愤慨和不服气。  
“我就这么度过我接下来的一生么？靠读书?”  
Loki自嘲的话语里带着些落寞，Frigga看着Loki那双写满了不甘的绿眼睛，心疼极了。  
“我已经尽量为你创造一个舒服的环境了，我的孩子。”  
母亲的安慰并为让Loki觉得舒服，相反的，他的言语中甚至带上了些讽刺的语气。他在责怪，责怪Odin,责怪Thor，责怪他的身世，也在责怪他所遭遇的一切不公正的待遇。Thor站在母亲身旁，看着一切，他发现这是他第一次走进Loki的内心世界，即便在前几夜中，他也梦见过类似的场景，但那不过只是个表象罢了，他第一次真正的了解到Loki内心的落寞和不甘。  
然后他们吵了起来，或者说，是Loki单方面地向母亲发火，就像一个受尽了委屈的孩子那样。Thor听着他们的争吵，内心极其焦灼，但他又不知道该如何是好，他只好尴尬地站在一旁，像个外人似的听着这次母子纷争。  
“他不是我父亲！”  
“那我也不是你的母亲么？”  
事件的发酵是从这句话开始的。Loki脸上露出了犹豫和挣扎的表情，他的确是恨极了Odin，没有任何一个孩子能承受住父亲的那句“你生下来就该死”的责骂，即便Loki与Odin并不亲近，可他从小到大是真的把Odin当作父亲，当作一个可以去崇拜的对象去学习，去敬仰。Odin的责骂可以说是毁了Loki的整个心防，这让Loki感觉自己彻底被抛弃了。可是Frigga不一样，她是整个Asgard唯一一个让Loki感受到爱，学会如何去爱的人，是她让Loki感觉自己被关心、被宠爱，如果非要拿什么去比喻Loki的父母的话，那么Odin所给予Loki的是那无尽的长夜与漫天的风雪，而Frigga则是那风雪中的篝火，那温暖的火焰为温暖着Loki被冻僵的身体被被冻伤的心脏。  
Loki想要否认，但他强烈的自尊心不允许他这么做。Loki有时候倔得要命，一旦他认定了什么事情，就非要一条路走到黑，就算沿路上真的悔恨万分也绝不回头。Frigga看着她的小儿子脸上出现的痛苦的表情，心中大概清楚了她这向来口是心非的孩子接下来要说什么了。  
“你不是。”  
Frigga笑了，果然如她所料。Loki是什么性子，她再清楚不过了，毕竟那是她一路看着长大的孩子。从襁褓中的婴儿长到如今的翩翩少年，Loki的脾性一直都没变：总是那么别扭又倔强，不肯直说出内心的渴望和感情。就像小时候他宁可用摔倒来获取一个拥抱都不肯直接撒娇，而现在的他宁可说出这些违心的话都不愿直面自己的内心。  
“你总是能看透一切，却看不透自己。”  
母亲的话像一双带有魔力的手，不仅抚平了Loki内心焦躁的情绪，还打开了他心中那扇被尘封已久的大门。被隐藏起来的爱意融化了小王子坚冰似的外壳，显现出最真实最柔软的一面。Frigga看着她逐渐放松下来的孩子，放心地隐去了魔法。  
“去看看你弟弟吧，真正地去看望他。”  
Frigga转过身对立于一侧地Thor说着，她知道这两个孩子之前地情愫，但男孩子在表达情感方面总是有些欠缺的，作为母亲，她需要帮助两个孩子疏导内心的情感，所以她选择先Thor一步去和Loki聊聊，这样一来，情绪稳定下来的兄弟俩就可以避免不少争吵，平静的沟通总是能解决不少麻烦。  
“您从来都没有责怪过Loki么？”  
Thor有些紧张地扶起母亲的手，他害怕母亲说出和父亲一样苛责的话。如今的他更能理解他亲爱的小弟弟的那些行为了，那不过是一个缺乏安全感的孩子做出的一些博取父母关注的傻事，当然Loki杀了那么多人当然是错的，但这并不能鲁莽地，像父亲那样去断定他的本性就是邪恶的。  
“我一直都爱着你们两个。就像你当时被你父亲罚去地球，我也仍然爱着你。”  
Frigga温柔的回答着Thor的问题。她并不认同Odin对Loki的评价与责罚。相对于偏颇的Odin,Frigga是一位公平的母亲，她平等地爱着她的两个孩子，她愿意用她的爱去评判，去研究她的孩子们的心灵，而非武断的一概而论。Loki是个好孩子，他需要的不过是来自父亲的一句肯定罢了，作为从小看着Loki长大的母亲，她清楚她的孩子品行。  
“您后悔过教导Loki魔法么？”  
Frigga的回答让Thor悬起来的心稍稍放下，但他马上又问道。这次，他想他也许能接受一个否定的答案，毕竟Loki用魔法做了那么多错事，即便是母亲的爱也无法原谅Loki的罪责。但母亲的回答再一次令Thor惊异。  
“不，我从不后悔。Loki被你和你父亲压抑太久了，他总是生活在你们的阴影下，我教他魔法是希望他能找到自己的阳光。”  
母亲温柔地注视着她的大儿子，她看着她站在站在太阳下金光灿灿的孩子，笑着摸了摸他有力地臂膀。  
“去看看你弟弟吧。我知道你们兄弟俩地感情不一般，但答应我别刺激你弟弟好吗，毕竟他是那么敏感。”  
“您怎么……”  
当Thor听见Frigga的话时，他惊呆了，同时他又是那么羞愧，那些他一直以为藏得很好的小秘密母亲竟然全知道，他对Loki那些小心思母亲也都一清二楚，此刻的他涨红了脸，他想知道母亲是何时洞悉了他的内心，但他的话语却被母亲的吻打断了。  
Frigga捧住了Thor的脸，在他额头上落下一个吻，然后她狡黠地笑了起来，用和Loki一模一样的，像是恶作剧得逞般的轻快语调对她一脸震惊的大儿子说：  
“妈妈什么都知道。”  
=  
Thor抵达监狱时，Loki正倚在房间的软榻上看书，听见愈来愈近的脚步声，Loki抬起头，看着快步向他走来的兄长。  
“过了这么久，你终于想到来看看我了。”  
Loki放下书，缓缓踱步到囚室的窗边。Thor欣赏着他弟弟颀长的身形和优雅的步伐，心中默默感叹着，不愧是Asgard的小王子，即便是身陷囹圄，也这么得从容不迫。  
“为什么？来讽刺我，还是来幸灾乐祸？”  
Loki诘问的样子让Thor想起了幼时负责教导他们礼仪的老师，每当他们不愿意遵守那些繁复的陈规时，那位严厉却又善良的老妇人也是这样板着脸训斥他们俩。儿时的故事让Thor怀念，但他很快就正了正自己的神色，他需要和Loki进行一次严肃的对谈，而怀念的神情显然是对Loki的不尊重。  
“别再掩饰自己了。”  
Thor的话刺破了小王子骄傲的伪装，Loki像一只泄了气的皮球似的，他颓然转身，又窝回刚刚蜷缩过的躺椅上。  
“现在你看见真实的我了。”  
Loki随手拿起刚刚被置于软榻上的书读起来，但他却一点都没看进去，他的余光始终都望着他的哥哥。他看见Thor绕到离他更近的一侧玻璃旁，坐了下来。这可真邋遢，看着Thor席地而坐，Loki在心里小声念叨着。  
Thor根本不在意这地上脏不脏，他想拥有一个能与Loki平视的方式，而坐下是最快的办法。他出神地望着他Loki的侧脸，那高挺的鼻梁，那紧致的下颏以及那匀称的身体无一不令他思念，在多少个夜里，他一边念叨着Loki的名字，一边释放自己的欲望的。现在的Thor发现自己根本无法理解从前的那个自己，他不能理解从前的自己是怀着怎样的心情居高临下的用命令和施舍的口吻和Loki说话的。  
“你过得怎么样？”  
Thor试着让这次谈话的开场轻松些，就像聊家常那样，但很显然，Loki并不领情。听见Thor的话，Loki伸出右手，在空气中虚划了个半圆，向Thor展示了他的居住环境。  
“如您所见，不劳您虚伪的惦念。”  
Loki眼皮都没抬一下，他突然加上的敬语更显露出他内心的不满。Thor有些无奈地看着他赌气地兄弟，他将他宽厚温暖的手掌贴在了监狱的墙壁上，仿佛这样就能抚摸到Loki的脸庞。  
“这不是虚伪，Loki。我是真的担心你，你瘦了很多。”  
Thor清楚Loki误解了他的意思。但这也难怪，任何人在这样的情境下都容易误会他人善意的关心。  
“我凭什么相信你？别忘了，是你把我带回来的。”  
Loki似乎是打定了主意不去理会Thor，他一页一页地翻着手中的书本，偶尔垂落下的黑色长发被他用手带到耳后。  
“别再隐藏自己的情绪了，弟弟。我知道你其实很希望我们能来看你。”  
Thor的话彻底激怒了Loki，这个小骗子从书本中抬起头，他把母亲送来的书小心地放到了一边，抬起了一只手，撑在下巴上，他没说话，只是脸上又挂上了招牌式的冷笑，那笑容嘲笑着Thor的愚蠢和自作多情。  
Thor叹了口气，知道这个狡猾的小家伙是不会轻易面对自己的内心的。就连母亲都无法让Loki卸下真正的心防，更不要说嘴笨的他了。  
“很抱歉我一时无法证明我的心意。但我想你应该相信母亲，她一直为你忧心着。”  
关于母亲的话题总能让Loki放下防备。听见Thor这么说着，Loki眼睛中的戒备与冷漠迅速就被焦急和担忧取代，他快步走了过去，站在囚室的墙壁前焦急地问道：  
“母亲生气了么？”  
他定定地看着Thor，生怕他的兄长会给他一个肯定的答案。当那句话脱口而出时，Loki就已经后悔了。他怎么可以为了嘴硬和逞强说出这种话伤害这个世界上唯一一个无论自己做了什么都愿意毫无保留地爱自己的人。  
Frigga说的对，Loki擅长洞察人心，他能看透任何人心中所想，但他却看不透自己，或许也能看透，只是这个向来心口不一的小骗子从来不肯遵从自己的本心罢了。就像他明明很爱母亲却能说出这样伤人的话一样，就像Thor的探望明明让他欣喜却偏偏摆出一幅冷漠的表情一样。  
当Frigga的幻影从Loki的囚室中消失时，Loki对自己的恼火和责怪达到了顶峰，他烦躁地在房间中转着圈，为自己所做的一切做着最坏的打算，直到精疲力竭，才坐下休息。而现在Thor的话又勾起了Loki心中的不安，他在心中无声的祈求着，祈求母亲不要为自己的胡闹而恼火，祈求着Thor不要为他带来最不愿意听到的坏消息。  
“母亲没有生气，她知道那只不过是你在逞强罢了。”  
万幸。听到Thor的话，Loki觉得一直悬在心中的巨石终于落地，那种心悸的感觉随着Thor的话语消失的无影无踪。像是为了感激Thor带来的好消息，Loki难得的放低了姿态，对Thor的态度耐心了起来。  
“别再对妈妈说那样的话了好么，你明明知道她是多么爱你。”  
我当然直到母亲是多么爱我，而我也愿意为了母亲献上我的全部！Loki在心里这样反驳着，他张了张嘴，想说些什么，但一想到自己的所作所为，Loki最终只是沉默地点了点头。  
果然母亲才是Loki掩藏在内心最深处的眷恋，Thor看着眼前这个难得乖巧的弟弟，笑了起来。这是他们兄弟间难得一遇的对话，双方都是心平气和的，Thor希望自己能发挥兄长的职责，将误入歧途的弟弟拉回来，即便他知道，这只是一场梦境。  
“Loki，母亲教导你魔法是为了让你能找到自己的快乐，别用它们伤害你所爱的人和你的朋友好么？”  
“我可没有朋友和爱人……”  
诡计之神还想继续狡辩，他双臂抱在胸前，带着些傲气地扬起头。但他的谎言很快就被他的兄长揭穿。  
“直视你的内心，弟弟。”  
Loki觉得Thor的眼睛就像箭一样，直直地射入他内心最柔软的地方，逼着他不得不抛弃伪装，直视内心的感情。在Thor炯炯的目光下，Loki无奈地叹了口气。这次诡计之神输了个彻底，他一边在心底埋怨他那正直到冒傻气的哥哥，一边放弃了挣扎，彻底将那些隐藏的心绪释放。  
“好吧，我答应你。”  
当最后一个字音落下，牢房中那道墨绿的人影瞬间破碎，一个光点最终从齑粉中显现，飘忽着飞入Thor的掌心。  
这是第五个梦了。


	7. 第六夜

第六夜

我只得假装无情，以掩饰我的深情。  
=  
真正意义上的君主制在地球上已经被消灭很久了，生活在自由民主之下的人很难想象一个国家在国王而非议会和总统的管制下会变成什么样。三人成虎，这是人类的劣根性，于人类诞生之初便存在，跨越了时间，跨越了种族，流传至今。谣言堪比瘟疫，用极快的速度在人群中蔓延，高举着人权与平等大旗的人们对传说中神明的国度妄加猜测着，他们猜测落成于众神之王一定是一名独裁者，他们猜测坐落于北欧的新国一定夜夜笙歌…这些猜测和杜撰比当年《马可波罗游记》中描写的东方古国遍地黄金还要可笑，可未曾亲临的人却对其深信不疑。  
可实际又是如此呢？  
所谓的“独裁者”没有时间犬马声色，也没有精力淫逸骄奢。他的确是一名“独裁者”，形只影单的国王孤身统领着一个从废墟中建立起的国家。若是你有机会参观这名世界上最可悲的“独裁者”的书房，那么你一定会被房间中那铺天盖地而来，仿佛能把人吞没的文件惊呆，是的，这就是这位新上任不久的国王所要面临的全部，单枪匹马，孤军奋战，没有任何一个人能分担哪怕一丝一毫的压力和痛苦。  
国王是一份全职工作，一旦担任，那么所有的休闲时间以及个人生活便全部化为泡影，既然如此的话，那么Thor醒来发现自己昨夜在桌子前睡着也便不是什么怪事了。臂膀传来的仿佛千万只蚂蚁啃噬的酸麻逐渐唤醒了Thor昏沉的头脑，他活动了活动僵硬的身体，起身去盥洗室洗了把脸。过度疲劳的大脑像一台勉强运作的机器，生锈的齿轮发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，那是老旧的机器发出的呻吟。Thor抬头望着镜子中的自己，那满脸的疲惫和憔悴让他有些不敢认自己，他对着镜子发了会儿呆，终于想起了昨夜未处理完的工作和那个梦。Loki和母亲在梦中的出现多少给了Thor一些安慰，这个沧桑的君主拍了拍自己的脸，让自己回神，他拿起挂在一旁的毛巾擦了把脸，又走进书房。  
四散在桌上的卷宗看着就让人头大，Thor耐着性子一页一页地整理着。昨日归港的船舶给这位入不敷出的国王带来了些好消息，Thor看了看手上的财务报表，今年的收入与支出总算是打了个平手。他把整理完的报表放到了一边，又坐了下来，打开电脑，起草今天下午要参加的会议议案，是关于他的国家与子民移民到地球的。其实Thor很不喜欢联合国把他和他的子民称为难民，这些没完没了的会议也让他觉得烦躁，但作为国王，一个国家的统领，他必须为他的臣民争取到最大限度的利益。  
而每当这个时候，Thor都难免想起Loki，他那位能言善辩的弟弟。在最初的一些时间里，被鬼话连篇的政治家说到头晕眼花的Thor总是在想，如果Loki在的话一定能够把情况翻盘逆转，伟大的国王在一年前满心想的都是逃避，他烦透了这种话里有话，笑里藏刀的会议。但生活是冷漠无情的，即便是传说中的神祇，生活也未必就会对他网开一面。被逼着不断成长的Thor学着去理解那些复杂的政治条文，去理解那些枯燥的经济规律，他一头把自己扎进书海里，压抑着内心的浮躁，用最大限度的耐心学习这些曾经被他唾弃的东西。  
对着电脑敲下几行文字的Thor按了按自己酸痛的眼睛，他把自己砸进宽厚柔软的椅子里，满是劳累的脸被电脑屏幕发出的光映得惨白。讨厌和喜欢一样，是隐藏不了的，即便是在精心的伪装，也会在细枝末节处露出破绽。一想到下午又要面对令人心烦的会议，Thor觉得自己的灵魂像是被抽空了，只剩一个没有感情也没有知觉的肉体存留于世。突然像想起什么似的，从身侧的口袋中掏出了那把嵌着绿色宝石的匕首。相比于最初的枯涩，如今那颗宝石里闪烁着盈盈的光，宛若一汪饱含着生命于活力的潭水。灵魂宝石的预言似乎是真的，他一次又一次穿行于梦境与现实正慢慢带回Loki破碎的灵魂，Thor的吻落在了冰凉的宝石上，他的吻是那么轻柔，像真的在亲吻Loki的脸颊似的。  
希望Loki能为今天的会议带来好运气。  
Thor将匕首贴于胸口，这样想到。  
=  
雄性动物总是有着很强的领地意识，一种天生的占有欲和责任感促使着它们维护着领地中的一草一木，即便是在千百年的进化与淘汰中，野蛮的动物最终学会直立行走，靠着双腿攀上了食物链的顶峰，这种占有欲也从未消退。这是自然选择的结果，是传说中的神明也逃不过的自然法则。为了更好的生存下去，雄狮会拼劲全力地去驱逐捕杀闯进领地的入侵者，与来犯者战斗到生命最后一刻，而人类则会把觊觎爱人的情敌视为眼中钉，肉中刺，恨不得杀之而后快，即便对方是自己相处多年的朋友。  
“在牢里待了那么久，你还是这么精致啊，Loki。”  
当烈烈的风把Fandral的调侃捎进Thor的耳朵时，当Thor看着还被还拷着手铐的Loki冲着Fandral暧昧地笑时，他觉得自己藏匿于自己胸口某一处被炸成了一片废墟，那瞬间窜起的妒火熊熊燃烧着，足以烧光他本就所剩无多的理智。  
也许他早就该发现这段情愫的苗头的，在Loki所有被唾弃，被排挤的日子里，只有Fandral对他仍然抱有善意，也只有Fandral仍然把Loki当作尊贵的王子，而非一名阶下囚或者叛国者。是的，Fandral是唯一一个人，包括当时的Thor，所有人从一开始就没有用心对待过他这个敏感多疑的兄弟。如若是这样看待Loki于Fandral之间的感情的话，倒也是无可厚非，毕竟在所有黑暗的日子里，终还有一人愿对你伸出援手，那么对带来这束光明的人产生恋慕之情也不过是人之常情罢了。可如今的Thor无论如何都不能接受这样的感情，他一面劝说着自己冷静，又一面恨不得能抽自己两巴掌，为他对Loki曾经的漠视与嘲讽。他很清楚他的心究竟为何如此痛苦，那跃动不停的脏器被嫉妒的火焰和悔恨的皮鞭折磨着，鲜血正一股股地从伤口渗出，滴落在他泥泞不堪的胸膛上。  
一时之间不知该以何表情应对眼前场景的国王只好背过身去，去查看因承受不住以太粒子巨大能量而昏迷在地的前女友小姐，正在仔细地为躺在飞船甲板上的女士掖好被子边角的Thor也自然就错过了那道来自他身后，混杂着羡慕与不甘的目光。  
那是来自Loki的目光，他的眼神牢牢地粘在Thor宽厚的背上，一刻都不愿意移走。他在嫉妒，嫉妒那位能够得到Thor悉心照料的小姐，嫉妒他曾一度看不起的中庭蝼蚁。这样的心思曾令他不齿，伟大的邪神竟然嫉妒一个手无缚鸡之力的小妞？这说出去可真的能让人笑掉大牙，可这艳羡却来得真切，纵使白日能将其关押至灵魂底层，可一到夜晚，压抑久了的酸水就如同反扑的野兽，把高傲的邪神彻底打败，从内至外，从肉体至灵魂，全军覆没。  
如果说Thor的妒意是从他真正认识到他对Loki的感情时才诞生的，那么Loki的酸楚则是从得知Thor与Jane确立关系起那天就不住地往外冒了，无论是那些在仙宫养尊处优的日子，还是掉下彩虹桥后的流浪，亦或是身陷领域后的落魄生活，但凡想起Thor的恋情，Loki就控制不住的烦躁。在无数个失眠的夜里，Loki都在幻想着Thor的恋情，他自虐般地想象着Thor拂过女孩脸庞的手指，接吻时的嘴唇以及眼神里的爱意和缠绵。邪神有着极丰富的想象力，他用幻想为这段恋情搭起骨架，填上血肉，又用这生动到有些过分的故事不停地刺着自己鲜血淋漓的心脏。或许真的有过哪次，情难自已的邪神会将故事的主角换成自己，可是谁又能知道呢？太过美好的幻想只能把现实衬托得更加惨淡，现实又悲观的魔法师先生不是不了解这个道理。不过上述种种皆不过是邪神的小秘密，是他深埋心底，从未诉诸于口的幻的情愫。  
情敌见面总是分外眼红，小小的飞船生生被神兄弟变成了修罗场。胶着的气氛让Fandral感到窒息，他用余光扫视着这对别扭的兄弟，不懂他们俩究竟在倔强些什么，那满腔的情谊明明满得都快溢出来了。快瞧瞧他们注视彼此的眼神吧，一个像是抓到了偷腥丈夫的妻子，那目光哀怨到能拧出水来，而另一位那从眼中迸发出的狠戾的光直接杀向了他自己，仿佛要把他生吞活剥了一般。这样的想法让Fandral打了个冷颤，他稍稍往后退了半步，企图离这对古怪的兄弟远一点，他心里暗暗祈祷着，希望追兵能加快脚步，好让他早点脱离着“神间地狱”。  
多年的默契让Loki在Thor转头回望他的前一秒移走了他粘在Thor身上的视线。于是当Thor回望时，便看到了这么一副画面：“含情脉脉”的Fandral与“暗送秋波”的Loki相依相偎，在实在是不怎么温柔的风中诉尽“相思之意”。也许是王室特点，又也许是仙宫中的老师教导有方，没有半点血缘关系的兄弟俩却出乎意料地有着同样丰富的想象力。成功误解了一切的Thor再也无法克制住流淌在血液里的妒意，他像是只进入了战备状态的野兽似的，露出了锋利的爪牙，不再加以掩饰的杀气直奔Fandral。  
“呃，我想我的行动应该要开始了。”  
万花丛中过的Fandral早就成了精，他深谙“好汉不吃眼前亏”的道理，正巴不得逃离这艘飞船。等追兵刚一靠近，连Thor都还尚未开口，他自告奋勇地握住绳子，刚打了声招呼，就顺着绳子荡到了那只穷追不舍的军队的飞船上。  
伴随着Fandral的离去，Thor敛了气场。那一瞬间涌上来的杀意和仇恨让Thor在心里暗自感叹，这是他内心深处不为人知的黑暗面，Loki的每次离开都成了他心上无法抹去的阴影，而伴随着Loki的消亡，这些分布散乱的阴影逐渐连成了一片，这是他曾经唾手可得却被他嗤之以鼻，而且如今渴望至极却无缘再会的爱意，只有每当深夜降临，Thor才会如同舔舐伤口的幼兽般，小心翼翼地描摹着被压藏在心底思念。他曾以为藏得天衣无缝，可却在面对Loki时暴露无遗，那黑暗地牢里掏出来的感情无声无息地顺着他的经络和血脉爬上了他的大脑，吞没了他的理智。  
气氛再一次陷入了长久的沉默和尴尬，Thor和Loki谁都没有先开口说话。飞船仍然在向前冲着，只有当即将撞向山体时，Loki才拨动了方向盘，操纵着脚下的器械穿越细窄的岩缝。这次Thor没有质疑Loki，他只是默默地立于甲板上，安静地看着Loki，其实他的内心迫切地渴望得到一个解释，一个关于弟弟与Fandral的解释，可Thor学乖的，他太清楚眼前的小骗子的秉性了，他像一只潜伏于草丛中狩猎的狮子，耐心地等待着他的小鹿卸下心防。  
山体的那边是黑暗的国度，没了Asgard的金碧辉煌，放眼望去，举目皆是荒凉。他们的孤舟“漂泊”在昏沉的天地间。好不容易摆脱了追兵的兄弟俩都暗自松了口气，一桩棘手之事终于解决，可眼下，他们即将面临一个更为严峻的挑战。  
“要是这力量给我该有多好，我能做好多事。”  
Thor的忍耐与等待都没有白费，最终还是Loki挨不住内心的煎熬，先开了口。其实刚一开口，Loki便后了悔，听听他说得这句话，每个字都在往外渗着酸气，若要是再声称自己内心毫无波澜，那可就真是此地无银三百两了。  
“你到底在嫉妒什么，真的是以太粒子的力量么？”  
Thor自然是不会放过这逼出Loki真心的绝佳机会。此时的他收起了他的莽撞，一双眼直直地望着Loki，探照灯似的扫射着那点藏在心底的秘密。  
Loki没有回答Thor，他才不会被这么轻易地攻破心防，但Thor炙热的视线却让他不自在起来，那两道炯炯的目光像是两把燃烧的炭火，灼烧着Loki的内心，他不得不别过头去，躲避这简直能把他洞穿的眼神。  
“回答我，Loki。”  
Thor往前跨了一大步，他的手臂撑在栏杆上，形成了一个狭小空间。被逼近角落的Loki避无可避，Thor的动作也断了他逃跑的路线，他只好缩紧了身子，以求自保。体型的差异让此刻的Loki看起来更像是什么面对强大威胁时的弱小动物，在强者的阴影下瑟瑟发抖。  
“我当然是嫉妒她身上的力…”  
Loki嘴硬这件事，Thor一直都知道，若是这个小骗子肯哪怕服一下软，他们俩的生命中就不会留下如此之多的遗憾了。眼看Loki又要吐出什么令人不快的话语，Thor的身体比大脑先行了一步，他做了件很久之前就一直渴望的事情。  
当他们唇齿相接时，Loki愣住了。他像一个没有收到剧本却被强行推上舞台的演员似的，只好傻乎乎地被Thor牵着走。一瞬间，他的大脑被各种复杂的想法填满，喜悦混杂着疑惑，从他心底咕噜噜地冒了出来。但很快，邪神就清醒了过来，他在Thor怀里用力挣扎了起来，试图摆脱这个温柔的桎梏。  
“你知不知道你在干什么！”  
挣扎和掌控的过程中不知是谁的牙齿磕上了谁的嘴唇，当他们俩分开时，二人的唇瓣上都残留着一抹鲜红，Loki没好气地擦着唇角的鲜血，用他那双好看的绿眼睛瞪着Thor。  
“我还没有蠢到连接吻是什么含义都需要你来教我！”  
Loki的质问让Thor没由头地觉得懊恼，又或许是嘴唇上的刺痛激起了怒意，Thor没想这么多，他用同样的的音量吼了回去，与Loki势均力敌。  
所有人都说邪神是个软硬不吃的家伙，其实他们都错了，或许他们又都没错，只不过Thor是个例外罢了。Loki没想到Thor会凶回去，他的气势在Thor发火的瞬间疲软了下去，此刻的Loki乖巧的像只打翻了花瓶的猫，不敢再有什么造次。  
“我们算什么？”  
Loki懒洋洋地倚在围栏上，双手抱怀，看似漫不经心地问道。其实关于这个问题的答案，其实他们俩心里都清楚，但Loki仍问出了口，他需要一个回答，一个来自Thor的，确切无比的回答，好平复他内心躁动的情绪。  
“我以为你清楚？”  
听见Loki的问题，Thor挑了挑眉，他后退了一步，学着Loki那样，靠在Loki身边。Thor太清楚Loki所希望的到的回答了，但他没有那么做，而是换了个方式，把问题又抛了回去。  
“那她呢？”  
没得到回答的Loki撇了撇嘴，他偏了偏头，把视线投在不远处昏睡在甲板上的中庭女人，又问道。  
“早就分手了。”  
Thor顺着Loki的目光看到了昏睡在甲板上的Jane，Loki的醋意让他觉得有些高兴，他耸了耸肩，向Loki解释道。  
一时间，他们二人又陷入了沉默。小小的飞船飘在浩渺的天地里显得微不足道，而飞船上的他们对这个世界来说也不过只是沧海一粟。不知从何处吹来的腥臭的风掀起了他们鬓角的碎发，令人作呕的味道让Loki蹙起了眉。  
“那你的回答呢？你的回答是什么，Loki。”  
面对Loki的Thor一直都像个毛小子，即便是岁月磨去了他的棱角，但在Loki面前却暴露无遗。此刻沉稳的君王失去了耐性，Thor从围栏上直起身，走到Loki面前，索要答案。  
“我觉得在这里接吻不是个好选择。”  
Loki的回答说明了一切，Thor松了口气。一瞬间，他的眼睛被欢心填满，他伸手把Loki揽进怀里，额头抵着额头，睫毛蹭着睫毛，一个个吻落在Loki脸上，诉说着内心无限的欢愉。  
“可接吻本身就是一个正确决定，不是么。”  
Thor在Loki耳边说出了这句话，从口鼻中突出的热气激得Loki缩了缩脖子。绿眼睛的魔法师想了想，难得的认同了他哥哥的话，一双长臂揽过Thor的脖颈，把那英俊的头颅压低。当他们再次相吻时，怀中人一下子就化成了在光影中四散的星辰。  
天快要亮了。


	8. 第七夜

第七夜

有人让我觉得温暖，然而只是温暖而已。只有你让我的体温上升了0.2度。  
=  
离圣诞节还有三天。  
这个被冰雪冻住国家在圣诞节前夕再一次活跃起来。水手从远航归来的船上搬下了许多新鲜玩意儿，除去对外贸易和上缴国库的部分，还剩下了许多。头脑灵活的商人们在码头附近支起了摊位，外来的稀罕物件儿吸引来了主妇和孩子们的目光，一双双手在堆成小山的货物里翻拣着，像是过去的淘金者似的，誓要在一堆商品中挑出最满意的那件。如织的行人引来了更多的摊贩，不知是谁在码头旁支起了第一个兜售食物的摊位，像是雨后的春笋似的，一个个、一间间小小的店面一下子全都立了起来。一时间，兜售的叫卖声，食物散发出诱人的气味以及摩肩接踵的人潮竟组成了一个小小的圣诞集市。人们穿梭于此，为即将来临的节日做着最后的准备。  
喧闹的街道驱散了平时的冷清，人们的欢笑打破了多日的寂静。忙了一个早上的Thor终于在午餐前赶完了工作，他决定给自己放个假。整理好桌上散落的文件，他随手拿起一件外套，带上门，向码头走去。  
Thor出发的晚，所以当他抵达码头时，小小的集市已经散得差不多了，只剩些贪玩的孩子和收拾物品的小贩，从那一张张笑容洋溢的脸上就看得出今日喜人的收入。Thor没有上前打扰，他站在远处静静地看着他的臣民们。  
他终于变成一个真正的国王了。  
两个七八岁大的男孩儿打闹着闯进了Thor的视线。那是一对兄弟，两个小家伙正处于满世界疯闹的年纪，从南跑到北，又从东跑到西，两个孩子跑遍了整个码头也没有停下来的意思，像是感觉不到累似的。  
孩童的嬉闹让Thor回想起他的童年时光，他和Loki的童年时光。在那些消逝的岁月里，他们俩如同天底下所有普通的孩子般，有着用不完的体力和永不枯竭的歪点子。淘气的小男孩们把金宫从里到外折腾了个遍，Odin屡次想要惩罚他们俩，却便又被Frigga护着，说玩闹是孩子的天性，几次三番，Odin只好作罢。母亲的溺爱和庇护，兄弟之间真诚的陪伴和无法无天的胡闹构成了他的童年，也构成了他生命中屈指可数的快乐，Thor怀念那段时日。  
“嘿，小心点！”  
两个玩闹的孩子不知道因为什么起了争执，他们停下奔跑的脚步，尖叫着争吵。突然，大点的男孩伸出了手，狠狠地推了一把他的弟弟。小点的那个被猛地一推，踉跄着倒退，眼看就要摔倒。Thor一个箭步上去，托住了小男孩的背，他把小男孩扶好，确认了真的站稳后，才转过头对大一点的男孩说道：  
“不可以这样对你的弟弟知道么？兄弟之间要和睦相处。”  
大一点的男孩显然是被吓到了，他根本没想到兄弟之间的打闹会被国王看见，更没有想到国王会插手他们小小的矛盾。大一些的男孩僵硬地点了点头，拉过愣在原地的弟弟，一溜烟地跑走了。  
Thor直起身子，看着逐渐跑远的孩子的背影。他叹了口气，这个小插曲又让他想起了他和Loki。天又阴沉了下来，似乎又要下雪了，Thor抬头看了眼天空，转身缓缓向寝宫走去。  
=  
Thor又梦见了他们乘坐着飞船在茫茫宇宙中漫无目的地流浪的日子。谁都没能料到诸神的黄昏毁灭了Asgard，没了父母的指引与守护，两位王子只能相互扶持，相互依偎着前进。他们带着一整个飞船的人民逃亡，漂泊着不知要去向何方。  
遗憾和契机总是缘起一处。  
Thor永远不会忘记那个被Loki接住的瓶盖和他弟弟带笑回答的那句“我在这儿”。记忆中的他想要实践他的诺言，去给他的兄弟一个和解的拥抱，却最终被登基典礼打断。女武神不耐烦的敲门声催促着房内的兄弟俩，一室的暧昧气氛在这一声急过一声的叩击声中烟消云散。Thor只好尴尬地收回张开的双臂，在即将触碰到Loki之时，把动作强行改成了拍了拍Loki的肩膀。  
过去的他只不过把这个拥抱当成了一个插曲，他没有把它放在心上。  
可谁知最后竟要为这个被打断的拥抱而抱憾终生了呢？  
Thor没有想到。  
他也不会想到。  
所以当他再一次回到这熟悉的场景时，他反而有些不知所措了，即便他知道这只是一场梦罢了。Thor在害怕，他害怕他任何的轻举妄动都会导致这场镜花水月破裂，他在害怕他任何的举动都会让他再一次陷入永生的遗憾。  
“I am here.”  
一切仍按部就班地进行着。透明的瓶盖再次被接住，Thor记忆中那张被描摹了千百次的脸上正挂着笑意，Loki站在门口，张着双臂等待着Thor的拥抱。  
时间一定是被放慢了。Thor清楚地听见他的心脏在胸腔里一下一下地跃动着，撞击着，像是要撞破胸口似的跳动着。一时间，Thor忘记了动作，他整个人都被复杂的情绪填满了——那是满心的欢愉激动却又掺杂着些许的恐慌和不知所措。  
“不给我个拥抱么？”  
Thor的愣神让Loki有些无奈，他晃了晃伸在空气中有些发酸的胳膊，对着Thor说道。Loki的话对Thor来说如同某句神奇的指令，那动人的嗓音比世间最轻柔的安抚还要有用，它轻而易举地抓住了Thor躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖的灵魂，平复了他颤抖不安的心灵，它驱散了Thor所有的不安，并赋予了慌张的国王无限的勇气，去消除命运中的遗憾。  
房间不大，Thor和Loki仅隔着几步之遥，可Thor却是跑着去的。因奔跑而带起的风掀起了Thor背后只剩下一半的披风，这让他看起来狼狈极了。Thor觉得有些尴尬，他本是想着要给Loki一个只有沉稳的国王才会给出的拥抱，可当他奔向Loki的那一瞬间，国王的稳重被他丢得一干二净，他就像一只刚刚从冬眠状态中苏醒过来的毛茸茸的小熊似的，怀揣着满腔的爱意和欢喜去拥抱品尝春天的第一坛蜂蜜，而Loki，就是那一坛引领着Thor走出寒冬的金黄色的蜜。  
Thor的拥抱实在是有些猛烈了，他如同一枚炮弹般撞进Loki怀里，巨大的惯性带着Loki退后了好几步才站稳。他扶住Thor的胳膊站好，双臂搂住了Thor的背，在那宽厚的脊背上一下一下地拍着。他感受到了Thor心中满得快要溢出来的快乐和激动，虽然不知道这是为什么，但Loki仍选择耐心的安抚Thor的情绪。  
“嘿，放轻松，Thor，只是一个拥抱而已。”  
Thor的双臂箍得Loki有些喘不过气，他在Thor的臂膀里晃了晃身子，示意Thor松些力气。如Loki所愿，在接收到他小小的抗议后，Thor卸了些力道，但他的双臂仍揽着Loki不愿松开。长大后的兄弟俩从未有过如此亲近的距离，一室旖旎的气氛让Loki红了脸，他有些不自在地避开Thor炽热的目光，却被Thor捏着下巴把头转了回来。  
“还记得那个你想我索要我却当你是在开玩笑的吻么？”  
Thor的问题让Loki有些发懵，他愣了一有一会儿才想起来那个掺着遗憾和不甘的吻。彼时的他一边嫉妒着Thor所获得的荣耀，一边又为二人渐行渐远的距离暗自神伤。他半开玩笑半认真地向Thor索吻，又在意料之中地被Thor拒绝。他本已将这件事忘记，直至今日被Thor重提才再次想起。Loki有些吃不准Thor的意思，他不知道Thor重提旧事意义为何，他只好沉默了一会儿，才狐疑地开口说道：  
“我不过是开个玩笑罢了。”  
“可我没有把它当玩笑。”  
话音刚落，Thor的吻便覆了上来。他吻得霸道极了，战场上的血腥和肃杀顷刻充斥在二人的唇舌之间。Thor一只手扣住Loki的腰，另一只手托住Loki的头，把Loki整个人都收进自己怀里，不给Loki留下丝毫逃跑的机会。这个突如其来的吻让Loki手足无措，一开始的他拼命挣扎，但很快他就发现自己根本逃不出这温柔的禁锢，于是他便放弃了这无用的徒劳，窝在Thor怀里，彻底沉沦在这枚吻中，反正这也是他一直渴望的。  
性与爱自古以来便相依而生，如同双生之花般，在生命的藤上绽放。兄弟之间的吻引燃了一室的暧昧，随着吻的深入，他们的手在彼此身上探索着，从衣服的缝隙中探入，用指尖轻触着对方赤裸的皮肤。这绝对是一场伴随着心跳的冒险，无论是随时可能被人发现的风险还是兄弟之间背德的刺激，都加剧了他们的紧张，也挑起了他们的性欲。忘记了到底是谁先宽了谁的衣，也不记得到底是谁后解了谁的带，从穿戴整齐到赤裸相见不过只有短短几分钟。他们一直吻着，直至彻底的坦诚之时，他们的唇舌才分开。喘着粗气的兄弟俩望着对方的身体微笑了起来，千百年的默契让他们清楚接下来要发生的事正是他们所期待过无数次的梦。  
床与他们两个有几步距离，Thor一把抱起Loki，把他小心翼翼地放在了床上，紧接着，Thor自己也上了床，拽过一只被摆在床头的枕头，垫在Loki腰后。他分开Loki的腿，带了几分爱怜地看着Loki双腿之间的秘境，然后他把自己的窄腰卡了进去，跪在Loki双腿之间，双手撑在Loki胸口两侧，俯视着躺在床上有些羞涩的人。  
“可以么？”  
Thor绅士的请求让Loki红了脸，他双手环住Thor的脖子，用力把那颗高昂的头颅压低，Loki把自己的唇印了上去，用自己的行动回答了Thor。他有些不老实地躺在Thor身下，扭着腰蹭着Thor早已硬挺的性器，无声地催促着他的爱人。  
Thor当然感受到了Loki的热情，只是现在还不到时候，他必须为他们后续要发生的事情做好万全的准备。Thor不希望Loki受伤，他一把按住Loki盛情的身体，吻了吻Loki的眼角，覆在这个永远学不乖的小家伙耳边，用气声说道：  
“嘘，嘘，别急，我的宝贝，我们得先做点准备。”  
Thor的右手从Loki腰侧攀至他的唇边，长年握着武器的手指被一层薄茧覆盖，有些粗糙的指尖把玩着Loki柔软的唇瓣。Loki的唇可比他的谎言迷人得多，那两瓣樱色的软肉让Thor着了迷，他的手指不停地按压又松开Loki的唇瓣，看着那片柔软的肌肤无数次从失去血色又逐渐恢复。大抵是Thor玩了太久，被压在身下的Loki发出了不满地轻哼，他用手轻轻推了推Thor赤裸的胸膛，提醒Thor赶快回到正轨。  
Loki的心急逗笑了Thor，他那总是一脸深不可测的弟弟的面具终于碎了，露出了底下的一颗真心，这让他感觉很好。心情愉悦的Thor自然也不继续为难Loki，他伸手捧起了Loki的头，把几根散落在面部的发缕到脑后，露出Loki光洁饱满的额头，之后Thor的吻落在了Loki的额头上，那是一个不带情欲的，单纯表示喜爱的吻，虽然这个吻所表达的含义与他接下来所做的事相差了十万八千里。  
“舔湿它，我亲爱的。”  
Thor用手指撬开了Loki的唇齿，他把手指探了进去，轻触着Loki的软舌，邀请着与他一起共舞。此刻的Loki乖巧极了，他依Thor的言，乖巧地舔舐着口中的手指，从指根开始，软舌滑过每一个关节，一直到指尖。Loki有些粗糙的舌让Thor产生了一种正在被小猫舔弄的错觉，再配上Loki那双不知在何时掺了些水汽的眸，哦苍天啊，用这幅纯情的模样却做出如此下流淫荡的事情，这简直是在犯罪不是么？  
“真乖，我的小猫咪。”  
伟大的君主彻底耽于他兄弟的美色，他觉得一股一股的热流正在涌向他的下腹。Thor从Loki口中撤出手指，他把他的手移到Loki双腿之间的秘境，缓缓戳刺着那个隐于秘境之中的洞穴。  
“疼了一定要告诉我好么？”  
这是Thor在将第一根手指送入Loki体内时说的话。说实话，这可真不是个容易活儿，Loki的后穴紧致到难以推进，哪怕这只是一根手指。不过这也难怪，那处本身就不是为了性爱而生的，在过往的岁月里，他们俩都有各自的女伴，可若是提起身体的这个部位，他们俩可完完全全是个新手。Thor急得满头是汗，他一面想方设法地把自己的手指再多送入一寸，一面又仔仔细细地观察着Loki的表情，哪怕Loki只是微微地皱眉，Thor也会立刻停下动作，等待Loki逐步适应后，再继续手上的事情。  
难受得可不止Thor一个人，此刻躺在床上的Loki也过得不大舒服。后穴传来的酸胀感提醒他异物的侵入，他的肌肉正不受控制地收缩着，一副要拼尽全力的架势要把Thor的手指挤出。感谢Thor的温柔，Loki倒是没有感到过多的疼痛，但那发胀的感觉依旧不好受，更不要说体内不断高涨的情欲已经快要把他烘干。Loki只好一次又一次的深呼吸，他闭着眼，努力放松着自己不怎么听话的身体。  
所以当第一根手指终于全数送入时，他们俩都送了口气。Thor庆幸自己有足够的耐心为Loki做好了扩张，若是直接就上，以Loki的紧致和自己的粗大，那场面一定惨烈异常。当Loki终于适应了体内的手指后，他用脚掌蹭了蹭Thor的大腿，收到讯号的Thor俯下身，环住Loki的腰，小心翼翼地抽插起那只埋在Loki体内的手。  
“呼…哈…”  
手指比不了Thor的阴茎，但它仍给初经人事的Loki带来了不小的刺激。随着Thor的动作，窝在他怀里的Loki白皙的肤色逐渐泛起了红晕，而随着动作的逐渐深入和手指数量的增加，Loki身上的红晕色泽愈发的深，从可爱的粉红变到了诱人的熟红。Loki的变化让Thor很是满意，他加快了手上的动作，向着更深处探索。  
“唔！哈…别碰那儿…”  
Loki突然高昂的呻吟和突然紧绷的肌肉让Thor知道他找对了地方，他试探性地又触碰了几次那处软肉，不出所料地得到了Loki几声诱人的喘息。发现了这个不得了的小秘密的Thor玩心大起，他坏心眼地用手指搔弄抠挖着Loki的敏感点，享受地看着身下的人那副欲罢不能的模样。  
如潮水般涌来的快意吞没了Loki的理智，他整个身心都在Thor的侍弄下缴械投降。终于，当他的后穴已经足够柔软，就连手指的进出都能带出“啧啧”的水声时，Thor才撤出了他的手指，换上他早已硬得发疼的性器，抵在那不停翕张的小嘴前。  
“准备好了么，吾爱？”  
除去国王的身份，Thor也是一名战士，更不用说他长久以来一直是以战士这个身份生活的。可战士并不意味着蠢笨和鲁莽，多年的征战让Thor熟悉每一条兵法，他清楚该如何用最快的速度击得敌人溃不成军。出其不意这个方法放在战场上能够赢得一次战役的胜利，而放在床笫之间却又有另一番风味。不同于最开始绅士的问候，Thor猛地进入直接将Loki逼上了高潮，这位总是口是心非的恶作剧之神在他爱人的身下释放了最本真的自己，散落在胸腹的点点白浊诉说出了无尽的爱意。  
“瞧瞧你多可爱，我的小妖精，这儿还是粉色的。”  
几滴稀薄的精液溅到Loki的胸膛上，刚巧落在他的乳头上。甚少被使用的部位还透着娇嫩的粉红，随着主人在欲海中漂泊，颤巍巍地立着，一副等人采撷的小模样。Thor自然不会放过这送上门来的美味，他用手指蹭去乳尖沾着的精液，送进嘴里，品尝着来自爱人的精华：有些腥，但并非不能忍受，相反的，那无尽的满足和踏实的感觉在一瞬间充满了Thor的整颗心脏。  
一整个房间的情与爱燃得正旺，熊熊欲火烧干了两人头脑中理智的河水。正当Thor打算继续下去时，一声声招人厌烦的叩门声打断了他们，那是他的人民催促的鼓点。的确，他们浪费了太长时间了，可Thor不介意把这极致的浪漫再延续得久一点。  
“看来我们得快点了，小家伙。”  
被高潮彻底弄懵了的Loki眨巴着他的绿眼睛无辜地看着Thor，这幅懵懂的模样勾起了Thor的保护欲，他刮了刮Loki的鼻梁，低沉的嗓音中不自觉地掺了几分笑意，他对Loki这样说道。言罢，Thor猛得加快了速度，一时之间房内被喘息和肉体的碰撞声填满。在下身冲刺的间隙，Thor低头叼住了Loki那两颗引人犯罪的乳粒，他用力吸吮着，如同吸食母乳的婴孩般，又用牙齿轻咬着，宛若在品尝什么稀世佳肴，最后，他用舌头舔弄着，把那两颗被玩得坚挺的乳尖顶在了上牙膛，用舌尖轻捻着。在双重刺激下，Loki再一次攀上了自己的顶峰。  
高潮中的Loki是甜的。无论是那从喉咙里婉转而出的嗓音，还是身下那绞尽的穴道，都是甜的。被高潮刺激得不停收缩的穴肉像一张贪吃的小嘴，正不断吸食着Thor的性器，这可真是要了命，饶是Thor的定力再好，也抵不过着妖精的魅惑。又在这处蜜穴中狠撞了几下，伴随着Loki嘶哑的啜泣，Thor把自己的阴茎送入了一个新的深度，他不再控制自己，那一股股滚烫的精华被射入Loki的穴道深处。  
梦之所以被称为梦，是因为即便再美妙的幻境都会有最终醒来的一天。当累到昏睡在Thor怀里的Loki身型逐渐淡去时，Thor就知道这场曼妙的美梦即将苏醒。可是这次，他不再害怕了，他知道梦终有醒来的一天，而梦醒之时，他的爱人就在梦境的彼端等候着他。


End file.
